The Delinquent Squad
by AizenLover529
Summary: Ichigo is the so called "school nerd". He has a one track mind and doesn't really care about what other people think about him. But when his teacher asks him to tutor a bunch of delinquents students from various classes, Ichigo views on his image is forced to change. And what happens when one by one each of those delinquents slowly falls head over heels for Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I've updated. I've got a brand new story for you guys. I don't know how long it's going to be but I'll make it worth reading. Well I do not own Bleach. Enjoy!**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and up until today I considered myself normal. But after the task I just accepted, I'm convinced that I'm completely crazy. I _have _to be because surely I'm not in my right mind.

_**Flashback Earlier**_

_As I walked down the slightly crowded hallway I couldn't help but hear what these two girls were saying about me as I walked down the hallway._

_ "There he is. Wow, when they said his hair was orange I didn't believe it but now I can't even believe what I'm seeing." The girl whispered to the other girl next to her. "Yeah, but don't let the hair fool you. I heard he's a genius. 4.0 and everything. They call him the walking calculator. They say he's the smartest boy at our school." The girl whispered back._

_ "No way. He can't be. The smartest guy at our school is Ishida-sempai. I mean, sure he's a nerd but I'll believe it when I see it." She said back._

_ I looked in their direction and scowled even harder at them. They shrieked and scurried away from the spot they were standing in. I sighed to myself. What's so wrong about being smart? Just because I do my work on time and do homework doesn't make me a nerd or a "walking calculator". Being smart isn't a skill I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do in school. What's so wrong with that?_

_ I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see the person in front of me and ended up bumping into them. "Oh sorry about that." I say. "It's fine. Just be more careful about where you're walking Kurosaki." said the white haired jock."Yeah. Don't bump into Kensei like that, you nerd." Said the busty strawberry blonde named Rangiku. Kensei helped me off the ground and glanced at the girl attached to his arm and sighed. Kensei was one of the few people in the school who didn't pick on me for being smart. We were actually pretty good friends._

_ "There's that word again." I thought "She'll understand being a nerd isn't a bad thing when I'm her boss someday…" I said out loud but quietly. "What am I saying, I'm not going to be a pimp." I say. I laugh slightly at my own joke._

_ I finally make my way to the class I was headed for and take my seat in the front of the class next to the window. I pull out my supplies from my book bag. As I was doing that I felt a presence behind me. "Well hello there cutie. Are you finally gonna talk to me?" said the blue haired idiot named Grimmjow. As usual I ignored Grimmjow like my life depended on it. But it was awfully hard too since he sat right behind me. _

_ "So that's a no then? Fine, I'll get you to talk to me." he said while staring at me. I turned around as I heard the bell ring. I looked over at my teacher and waited for him to speak. "Alright class quiet down please. Today we will be working in groups of two. I will let you pick who you want to work with but please keep your voices low." said Ukitake-sensei. I laughed to myself. He knew these kids wouldn't be quiet; it was the last hour of the day. Everyone wants to go home, myself included. _

_ "Yo, Ichigo. Wanna work with me?" yelled Renji from across the room. I nod my head and gather my things and head towards his desk. Before I even got to Renji's desk he was already talking to me. "Thanks for working with me Ichi. You know I'm bad at Language Arts. Oh and I won't be able to walk with you today. I start my tutoring classes." He said with a sheepish smile. I had known Renji for practically my whole life. He's one of the few friends I have and trust._

_ "It's no problem, I can walk by myself. And I don't really mind Language Arts and today's assignment is not that hard so I'll finish it. You just find something productive to do that won't annoy the shit out of me." I say in all seriousness. He laughs and walks over to Kira's desk. After he leaves I start the packet of work that was given to us. _

_ A normal student would have to finish the packet for homework but I finished it in 20 minutes. I gathered up all the notes I had taken and the packet in a neat pile and gave it all to Ukitake-sensei. "Ah done already Kurosaki-san?" he asked me. "Yeah, not that Renji helped but it was easy so I didn't mind too much." I say with a smile. He returns the smile and I sit back in my original seat and stare out the window. This is why I loved his class so much. I could get my work done and do whatever I wanted, which was normally sleeping._

_ I dont remember falling asleep but I must have because I woke up to the sound of Ukitake-sensei voice. "Okay class, remember to turn in the packet tomorrow. Place it on my desk so I can grade it. You all know as well as I do that I do not accept late work. Ok that's all, you may leave. I pick up my things and shove them in my backpack neatly. I look up at the door to see Renji waiting for me. I was walking to the door when Ukitake-sensei called to me._

_ "Wait Kurosaki-san. Could I have a moment of your time? I'd like to ask you something." He said while smiling. "Okay sure. Hey Renji hold second, this won't take long." I say looking in Renji's direction. "Actually Ichi, I gotta go. Tutoring starts in 20 minutes and I wanna get something to eat before it starts." He said as he ran down the hall. _

_ "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." I mumble under my breath. I turned back to Ukitake, who was patiently waiting for me. "Ah s-sorry about that. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I say while rubbing the back of my neck. "It's alright. But I was interested in knowing if you've ever thought about doing tutoring?" He asks me. _

_ I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Tutoring? Am I suddenly failing a class? I can bring up my grade. Just give me a day or two. I really don't think-" "Haha no no Kurosaki. Not for you. I'm sorry, I probably should have been more specific. I meant tutoring_ other _students." he said with a smirk. "Other students?" I repeat._

_ "Yes. There a group of students who I recommend to be put in tutoring, Renji being one of them. These students are in danger of failing. No senior wants to be held back while his or her friends walks across the stage. Which is why I suggested they go to tutoring. There are several teachers who think this could be just what they need to pass their classes." He finished. "That's great and all but what does that have to do with me? Renji's one thing but I don't have anything to do with the other kids. And besides isn't a teacher supposed to do the tutoring?" I question lightly, trying not to hurt his feelings._

_ "Well that's the thing. No one wants to tutor them because of their reputation around the school. There all known for being either a trouble makers, a class clown, or just lazy and refuse to do work. I myself would have tutored them but with my health condition, I'm afraid I can't. And besides, the staff, and myself, think it's a good idea for the children to have someone their own age to teach them. It's obvious we're doing something wrong. Maybe they can learn from a peer. Which is where you come into play. The teachers agreed that you were a perfect candidate. All we need is your permission, Kurosaki-san. So will you do it?" He asked excitedly._

_ "No offense Ukitake-sensei but I have no interest in teaching a bunch of delinquents who don't want to learn. If they're failing, that's on them." I say, trying to be as blunt as possible. "Oh please Ichigo, won't you do it? If you do it I'll give you extra credit on your final exam." He offered. This peaked my interest._

_ "Extra credit? How much are we talking here? Because if it's just 5 percent, you can forget it." I said. "It's 20 percent. That's the highest I can go without making it look like I'm bending the rules for you." He said. I think about the options before nodding my head yes. "I'll do it. But I have a question." I say as he smiled at me._

_ "Yes, what is it?" he asks in a curious tone. "Who exactly am I going to be tutoring?" I asked. "Ah that!" he shouts. He walked over to in desk and picked up a piece of paper. He walked back over to me._

_ "Let's see now. We have; Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Ul'quiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Starrk Coyote, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. That seems to be it." He said as he checked to see if there were any more students. "Oh hell no. I refuse to teach those, those monsters! And especially Grimmjow!" I yelled. _

_ "But Ichigo this is a good thing." "And how is that?" I asked angrily. "Well for starters you would be in control of the class, which means they would have to listen to you. They are at risk of failing; they are not allowed to fail anymore classes. So if you were to go to Yamamoto-sama saying that student refuses to follow directions or is refusing to learn, they will automatically fail the class they are making up because the tutoring is already a last resort. If the student refuses to learn there is nothing else the school can do." He said seriously. I went over his explanation once more in my head._

_ "So you're saying, anything I say, goes?" "That is correct." I smile at him. "Well that changes everything. When does tutoring start?" I asked him. "The program starts today. It's every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, from 2:30 to 4pm. The class will be held in the upper classrooms in D hall. Room 215." I nod my head in understanding._

_ "Well then I guess I better get down there then, huh?" "Yes you should. And Ichigo, thank you very much." "It's no problem, I look forward to my extra credit." I say. I could hear his laughter as I walked down the hall way. I found the class tutoring would be held in and sat on the desk and waited for everyone to show up. Class starts in 8 minutes. I hopped off the desk and walked over to the chalkboard and started to write everyone's name down who would be attending tutoring on the board. I then put lines in between each name until it resembled a chart._

_**Flashback End**_

I was starting to think they wouldn't show up until I heard yelling and laughing. "You're fuckin' stupid aren't you?" a loud voice yelled. "I'm not but I bet your mom is." Said the voice I just knew was Renji's. Then all of a sudden the door was pushed in. "Oh teacher! Nnoitra's being a dumbass again." Said Renji, in a child's voice. Renji stopped and stared at me. "Ichi? Are you the teacher?" "Yeah, that's Ukitake was talking to me about earlier." I say. After our short talk Renji took a seat in the front since there were only two rows of chairs. When Renji took a seat the rest of the class came in just as loud as he did.

"Ugh, I really don't want to be here." said Shuhei as he took his seat next to Renji. "I feel ya' buddy." Mumbled Renji. I turned around to check the attendance sheet but the sound of a slap turned me back around. "That's for callin' my mom stupid, asshole." said Nnoitra, smiling like he had just won the Olympics. "Ouch, you bastard. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Renji yelled as he rubbed his head where he was hit.

"Can't you all just be quite and get along?" said a tan man whose name I didn't know yet. "Can't you just go a day without sleeping in class?" said Nnoitra. The man he was talking to simply gave a lazy smirk and laid his head on the table. The other man that came in with him had already taken his seat, he was so quite that I didn't even notice him.

"Okay, shut up. I'm going to take attendance. You simply say here, I mark you present and that's it. Easy right. Alright. Renji I know you're here don't even say anything." I said not even bothering to look up at him. "Shuhei" "Here." He said. I studied the tattoos on his face for a second but decided to move on. "Nnoitra." "Poop" he said. I then heard giggles from Shuhei and Renji. "Really? Is it so hard to just say here?" I ask in irritation. "Poop" he said again. "I can just see the maturity in you." I said, with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ul'quiorra?" I say with uncertainty. "Here." He stated plainly. "Starrk" no reply. "Starrk?" "Hey! Starrk wake the hell up!" yelled Nnoitra. To my surprise, the man named Starrk actually got up. "Yeah, I'm here." He said after he yawned. "Okay, Grimmjow". Just as I called Grimmjow's name , he literally _kicked _the door opened.

"Well if it ain't Kurosaki. I really hope you're the teacher. I could listen to you all day." "Shut up and take your seat!" "Aww but why?" he asked innocently. "Grimmjow I swear to God." I said threateningly. He laughed and took his seat directly in the middle. "Okay. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I am your tutor for the next 4 months. I will try my best to help you excel in your classes to make sure you walk with your class. We will start by getting to know you and what class or classes you are having trouble with. But first, are there any questions for me?" I asked. Grimmjow's hand went up.

"Yes Grimmjow?" I asked, already annoyed by his question. "Are you single Sensei?" he asked. I felt my face heat up. "I will not answer that!". He put his hand up again. "What Grimmjow?" "Do you like me?" he asked innocently. "No I hate you. Anymore questions?" he raised his hand again. "What Grimmjow? What do you want?! What other stupid questions could you possibly have?" I asked, irritated than ever. Grimmjow smirked at me.

"I told you I'd get you to talk to me." he said while laughing. "God I hate you." I say lowly.

_This is going to be a long 4 months_

**Well there it is folks. I hope you like. Remember to review. **


	2. Getting To Know My Delinquents

**Hey guys! Since you all loved the first chapter I have decided to post the second chapter today. Exciting right? Thank you very much for all of you who reviewed and gave me positive feedback. I really appreciate it! I do not own Bleach even though I wish I did. Anyway enjoy the story!**

After giving Grimmjow a distasteful look for his obscene questions I went back to explaining how my class would operate. "If there aren't any more stupid questions, I'd like to get on with the class." I said. I thought the questions were over, when Renji raised his hand. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Renji I swear to God-" "No no, it's a serious question. I promise." He said immediately. "Fine, what is it?" I say, finally giving in to answer his question.

"So what are we supposed to call you? Do we call you Ichigo or Ichigo-sempai OR teacher? Or would you like Ichigo-sensei-" I sighed in irritation "_Just_ call me Ichigo. I'm not gonna force you to call me teacher or sensei or anything else like that. Is that _all _the questions you have, Renji?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Good, because I wasn't going to answer any more of your questions any way." I say with a smirk. He was going to say a comeback but I started to talk before he could say anything.

"Okay, as I said earlier we will be going through which class or classes you are failing. We'll start with you, Renji. I'm pretty sure you guys know each other's names so let's start by saying what class your failing, why you're failing it, and how you can improve your grade. When you are finished, go to the chalkboard and write the goal you hope to accomplish by the end of this tutoring program.

"Well I'm failing Language Arts, hehe?" Renji said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was embarrassed by his fidgeting movements. "How the hell do you fail your own damn language haha!?" Nnoitra asked rudely. "Hey! Stop that right now. I'll have you know that Language Arts isn't all about the language we speak smart ass, it's more so about grammar and books and such. So please refrain from making a complete ass of yourself please, okay Nnoitra?" I say annoyed. I hated when people picked with others for their flaws. It was wrong to me. "Anyway, Renji you can continue." I say reassuringly.

"Uh right. I'm failing the class because I normally copy off of you, Ichigo. And because Ukitake-sensei doesn't take late work, so every time I do it, I end up coming to class late and he won't accept it. So in goes in the grade book as a zero." He said, sounding disappointed. "Well, have you ever tired _not _coming to class late?" I ask. He smiled at me. "I try, sometimes…" "Sometimes won't cut Renji. If you come to class early and do your work like you say you do, there's no need for you to be failing this class." I tell him. He walked to the chalkboard and started writing. Once he was finished he read it out loud. "My goal is to be able to graduate with my friends and hopefully get into a decent college." "Thank you Renji. You can take your seat now." I say. "Boo you suck." said Nnoitra. "Shut up, you piece of shit!" Renji yelled as he sat back in his seat, while Nnoitra laughed. I felt myself grinding my teeth at their stupidity.

"Okay Shuhei, your next then Nnoitra and so on." Shuhei got up and walked to the front of the class and took the spot where Renji was standing. "I'm failing Physics. I just don't understand the criteria of the class. It's confusing to me. I was fine in Chemistry but when I got to Physics, I just couldn't do it." He said, as he looked directly at me. "It's alright Shuhei. Physics isn't for everyone. I'm sure I can help you excel in the class." I say while giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded at me and walked to the board.

"My goal is to have a better understanding of Physics and pass the class with a 'C' or higher." He said as he dropped the chalk on the ledge and walked back to his seat. "That's a great goal to have Shuhei. Next is Nnoitra." I say unenthusiastically. "Hi my name is Nnoitra and I'm an addict-" "Be serious!" I scream at him. "Haha! Okay okay, I'm failing Calculus. That shit is hard. I don't understand anything we've been doing this entire semester, partly because I draw funny pictures of Tousen-sensei all hour. But seriously, I think he's got something against me." he says dramatically. "Oh gee, I wonder why?" I say sarcastically. "My goal is to pass with at least 'D+' or 'C '" he finished, leaving me to stare at him like an idiot. "A 'D+'? Really? That's the best you can do?" I ask him. He looked at me and rolled his visible eye. "Do you really think Tousen is willing to give me anything higher than that?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

_Honestly I don't think he would either, but I'll keep that to myself_

"Okay Grimmjow, what are you failing?" I question. Grimmjow gave me his signature smirk and then laughed. "Well I wouldn't actually call it failing but I'm not passing Art." I stared at him for a while, giving him the blankest look I could possibly muster. "Let me explain first. We had an assignment to do, it was simple; draw a picture of someone you'd like to get to know better in the class. So I drew a picture of Yourichi-sensei. Topless and sucking my dick. Let's just say she didn't take to kindly to that. I do my work and turn it in but she's hated me ever since then so she won't grade anything I turn in." he said in an indifferent tone. Nnoitra and the others were laughing loudly. Renji even fell out of his seat. I could just feel the blood rushing to my face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mentally unstable or something? You can't do that to a teacher, she could expel you." I scold him. "Yeah well, can't change the past, now can I? And besides, if she wanted to expel me she would have already done it. I worked my ass off on the picture, a fuckin' master piece is what it was." he said with confidence and his chest puffed out. He got up and wrote on the board. "My goal is to fuck Ichigo-sensei by the end of this year as hard as I can and make him scream bloody murder." He said as he grinned at me. I picked up the eraser from the ledge and through it at his face.

"Find a new goal!" I yell at him. He laughed and wiped his face of any chalk that remained.

"Starrk, wake up buddy. Your next." Grimmjow said as he sat in his seat. Starrk gave a luxurious yawn and walked to the front of the class. He placed a hand in his blue jean packet and the other hand scratched his hair as he yawned again. "I'm failing Gym. Every day we sit on the bleachers and wait for Coach Zaraki to come out and I end up falling asleep waiting for him. And no one wakes me up when it's time to go outside so I'm always marked absent when I'm really there. I don't skip, it's too much energy." He said with the cutest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I didn't even know how to help Starrk with his problem. He took the chalk from the ledge and began to write. "I will not sleep in Gym, unless we have free time in the class." He wrote and said out loud. He then traveled back to his seat and put his head back down on the desk and went to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Um thank you Starrk for your uh interesting goal." I said even though I knew he was sleeping. "Ul'quiorra you're up next." I said as he was getting up. "I am failing Home Ec. because of my partner. She insists on helping me cook every time, even when I don't need her help. She always has to do _something. _She makes my grade drop considerably all because of her unorthodox cooking methods. Really, who puts red bean paste and green onions in a chocolate cake? That woman is stupid. And Unohana-sensei refuses to switch my partner so I'm stuck with an idiot who can't cook to save her life." He stated ever so calmly but I knew he was furious. I was about to tell him how he could fix his problem but he had already started writing his goal on the board.

"I will get rid of the woman by any means necessary so she will stop damaging my grade." He said. "Ul'quiorra, I don't think that's a very good goal to have." I warned him. "It does not concern you Kurosaki-san." He said as he made his way back to his seat.

"Well uh any way. Since we all have gone over our goals and what not, we will officially start tutoring tomorrow at 2:15pm. I expect you to be here on time or there will be serious consequences. All of your goals will be in effect tomorrow morning as soon as you step in the school, except Grimmjow. Your goal for today _and _tomorrow is to think of a new goal and tell me what it is tomorrow at tutoring. You got it?" I say sternly.

"Yes, of course Sensei." He replied. "Alright, you guys can leave." I heard the shuffling sound of desks and footsteps as I turned around to gather my things as well. When I turned back around I found only one student still in his desk; Starrk. I sighed and walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder lightly, but he didn't budge. "Hey! You gotta wake up, it's time to go!" I yelled. He _still_ didn't move. "Starrk, your mattress is burning." I say calmly. His head shot up immediately. "Huh?" he said drowsily. "I said it's time to go. Everyone else left." I explain. "Oh I see. Well thanks for waking me up Ichigo." He said as he rubbed his eye.

"It's no problem, I-Did you just call me Ichigo?" I ask, feeling the blood rush to my face for seemed to be the 100th time today. Starrk looked at me, confused. "Isn't that your name? Ichigo…" he said giving me a sexy, lazy smirk.

_Holy hell. My name sounds like hot lusty sex from above coming out of his mouth._

"Well y-yeah. I just didn't think you knew since you were sleeping throughout the entire tutoring session." I stutter out. Starrk let out a low chuckle and scratched his go-tee. "Yeah but I hear the important things and knowing your name was on my 'To Know' list." I blush again. "I-I see, heheh." I laugh out. There was an awkward silence for a while until Starrk reached out his hand and ruffled my hair and said, "Well I should get going, I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago." He sighed and walked out the door. "Lilinette's gonna kill me if I miss dinner again." Starrk mumbled out.

For some odd reason my heart was beating really fast. I brushed the feeling aside and grabbed my things and walked out the door. As I was locking the door, I noticed Renji standing in the door way. "Renji? What are you still doing here?" I ask nervously. "You know we always walk home together but never mind that, what just happened with you and Starrk. I saw that bonding moment in there." Renji said as he elbowed me lightly. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "What '_bonding moment'_?" I ask him. Renji stared at me for a while but let out a sigh of defeat. "Whatever. If you won't acknowledge it, then neither will I." He says as I keep looking forward.

Ichigo failed to notice Renji staring at him with a slight blush on his face. Renji made sure to keep his head low so Ichigo wouldn't see it. Renji opened his mouth to say something to Ichigo but Ichigo cut him off. "Hey Ren. I'm gonna go on ahead. I promised Yuzu that I'd help her out with dinner by going to the grocery store. So I'll see ya' tomorrow, kay'?" Ichigo said. "Uh yeah that's fine. See ya'." Renji said as he gave Ichigo a slight wave goodbye.

Renji watched as Ichigo walked away. He sighed loudly to himself.

_Maybe I should just confess to him before it's too late. _

**Here it is. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Can anybody guess who was Ul'quiorra's partner was? Tell me what you think. Good, bad? Awesome?! Well please review. Oh and thank you to everybody who reviewed. Thank you so much! I will not let you down!**


	3. Confessions Of A Best Friend

**Hi everybody! Once again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and feedback. It's truly helpful. I also want to address that I'm a nice person, I don't bite. Feel free to suggest anything you like that you think would be helpful to the story. I'm all ears, I promise. When or if you do make suggestions, please note that I may or may NOT put your ideas into my story. While all suggestion can be made, not all will be used. I would also like to add while I'm on the subject of suggestions; I may consider a little harem in the story, just a little. This was a suggestion made by a reviewer that I am seriously considering doing. I personally think it's a great idea; I even have a couple ideas in mind. But any way, I do not own Bleach! And enjoy the story and remember to review!**

"Ichi, we've been friends for a while and I was wondering… Ah no that's stupid. Ichigo will you be interested in going out with me… no that's also dumb. Ugh what should I say to him? I can't just come out and say that I've been in love with him since middle school. Maybe I should try a softer approach? Ichigo, I've liked you for a long time, so will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend? Nah, too that's romantic. Ichigo, will you be the peanut butter to my jelly? Ah what's the use?! I can't even have a normal conversation with him without my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour." Said Renji.

Ever since Renji had gotten home from tutoring he had been practicing what he would say to Ichigo, when he was ready of course. Renji was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at himself. He sighed and turned on the faucet. He put his hand in the water and brought it back up and slashed some on his face.

"Get it together, man! You're Renji Abarai, a man who takes no crap from others. You're handsome, talented, and a caring person. What are you so nervous for? So what if you get shot down? Ichigo will always be my friend, no matter what." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you grinning and talking to yourself?" said the shorter, more violent red head. "Jinta!? Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me." Renji said as he noticed his 12 year old younger brother across the hall. Jinta rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction.

"Like I care. I didn't know you had feelings for carrot top. Why didn't ya' tell me, I could've helped ya' out." Jinta said as he bit into the apple he had been holding.

"Coz' it doesn't concern you, you little brat! And how the hell could you possibly help me out? You can't even talk to his younger sister without babbling like an idiot." He said as he pointed a finger at Jinta. Jinta's face went as red as the apple he been eating after Renji mentioned Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu.

"S-she's got nothing to do with this, you stupid baboon! And I was going to tell you how you could confess to carrot top before you started yelling at me like the idiot you are." Jinta said as he glared at Renji from his spot across the bathroom. Renji walked over to Jinta and put him in a headlock and started to punch the top of his head.

"Ouch, Ouch! Quit it! Ouit it, I said! You're gonna give me brain damage!" Jinta yelled in attempt to get his brother to stop his violent actions. Renji chuckled at his younger brother's attempt to free himself.

"I can't give you something you already have but if you tell me how I should confess to Ichigo, then I _might _be inclined to let you go." Renji said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Okay! Just stop hitting me!" said Jinta. As promised, Renji let go of Jinta and folded his arms over his chest and waited for Jinta to start speaking. Jinta glared at Renji while he fixed his clothes and hair.

"Well for starters, have you thought about getting him alone? You can save yourself some embarrassment if you take him some place quiet, like the school roof for example. Buy him some chocolate or somethin'. And then that's when you let him know your deep, undying love for him." Jinta finished as he made kissy faces at Renji.

Renji absorbed the knowledge like a child on their first day of kindergarden. Renji processed Jinta's idea more and came to a conclusion. "Hey, I could have came up with something like that by myself!" Renji said.

"Yeah well, you didn't so suck it up." Jinta said as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Renji stood in the spot he was in for a few more moments before deciding to go to his own room. He walked out of the bathroom and shut off the lights. When he got to his room he flopped down on his bed and landed on his stomach. Renji turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. The house was quiet now that Jinta had gone into his room, doing God knows what. But as long as Jinta remained quiet he didn't mind. When the house was quiet like this it was times like these when Renji actually thought about his parents.

When Renji was 8 and Jinta was 2, they lost both their mother and father in a car accident. Jinta didn't remember much of the incident since he was so young but Renji remembered it all. The call he received at school, his Uncle Tessai coming to pick him up, and the looks of pity he received. He had hated the pitiful looks parents and older children would give him. Renji had understood that they meant well but it was annoying to see that same look every day. All of elementary school Renji didn't have any _real _friends. They all treated him differently because of his parents passing.

Tessai felt it was necessary to move Renji from that particular school district to start fresh and to prevent the same thing from happening in middle school. It was there, at Karakura Middle School, where Renji met Ichigo. They had gotten into an argument which had led to a fist-fight the first day of school. Tessai had brought Renji to the Kurosaki residence for him to apologize to Ichigo. Once the two had settled their differences, they were inseparable. They fought off bullies together, when Renji spent the night over Ichigo's house they slept in the same bed together, and they were even each other's first kiss.

Renji had Ichigo's back and he knew Ichigo had his. Renji had found himself absentmindedly staring at a picture of Ichigo and himself when they were younger on his night stand. It was the time they had went fishing and Renji had fell off the boat and into the river. Ichigo had jumped in to save him and had to perform CPR. He'd always remember that. Renji touched his lips gently and smiled.

"I know exactly what I should say to him." He said out loud. He then pulled his shirt off his body, revealing several tribal tattoos that went beyond his chiseled torso. Next, he peeled off his pants, leaving only his striped boxers on. Before he lay down to sleep for the night, he released his hair from his hair-tie and ran a hand through the long, messy red locks of hair.

XxXOXxXOXxX

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Hey! Wake your ass up! You're gonna be late for school." Said the voice I recognized as Jinta's. I groaned upon hearing his annoying voice so early in the morning.

"Go away, you annoying little brat." I mumble out, as my face was still pressed against my pillow.

_**BOOM! **_

"Why the hell did you just kick down my fucking door!?" I yelled at him. "When I say wake up, you wake up! You're gonna be late!" he yells at me. I look over at where my alarm clock _should _be but instead I find it near Jinta's foot. I give him a questionable look before speaking.

"Why is my alarm clock on the floor?" I ask out of confusion. I could see the veins forming on Jinta's forehead, which was a clear indicator that he was furious about something. "It's on the floor because you threw it at me when I tried to wake you up, 20 minutes ago." He grits out threw his teeth.

"20 minutes ago? What time is it now?" I ask. Jinta looks down at his wrist watch then looking back up. "Its 7:30 on the dot." He says looking directly at me. My eyes widen in shock.

"7:30!? Holy fuck! I'm gonna be late for school!" I screamed as I practically jumped out of my bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "That's what I've been telling you!" I hear Jinta yell as I try to brush my teeth and wash my face at the same time. I rush back into my room and put on some deodorant and body spray so I wouldn't be too smelly. I quickly tie my hair up in my usual pony-tail. I quickly changed into some clean underwear, put on my uniform, and then I slip on my shoes. I grab my book bag and place my toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder. I then make a mad dash to the door.

"See ya' Jinta! Don't wait up for me. I have tutoring today but I'll be home to cook dinner." I yell as I run into the direction the school is. I run as fast as I can to try and get to school on time since I managed to over sleep. I run pass the spot where I usually meet Ichigo, but he wasn't there, which probably meant he went on ahead.

_If I run fast enough I can catch up to him_

I push pass a group of middle school girls on their way to school as well. I run about another block before I see a head of orange. I pushed myself to run a little faster. Once I was close enough I tapped Ichigo's shoulder.

"H-hey Ichi *huff huff*. I finally caught up *pant* to you." I say, completely out of breath. He turns around and fixes his mouth to scold me but he stops. "Geez Renji, you look like shit. Did you get jumped on the way here, or something?" he questions. I shake my head no.

"I woke up late. Didn't want to make a bad impression by coming late on the first day of my goal. I said I wouldn't be late to school or Ukitake-sensei's class and I meant it." I say with determination. Ichigo studied me for a moment but shrugs at me and gave me one of his rare smiles. "I said don't be late, not to kill yourself in the process." I stare at him before I feel a laugh bubbling up from my chest.

"Haha! Should have let me know in advance." I say with a smirk on my face. He smiles in my direction. I couldn't help but feel honored that I was one of the few who actually got to see such a rare thing. I felt a shove on my left shoulder. That brought me out of my daydream.

"Well good morning Sensei. Been lookin' for ya'. Got something to show ya'." Grimmjow says. Ichigo looked startled by his presence for a moment but then his facial expression was back to a scowl. "Grimmjow it's way too early for your bullshit. Can't this wait until 6th period?" he questions lightly. Grimmjow just grins and grabs his wrist.

"Hmm it could. But I really need to talk to you. I hope you don't mind if I take him from you for a second?" he says to me. I then grab Ichigo's wrist and pull him towards me. "Yeah actually, I _DO _mind." I say with my voice laced with venom.

"Actually Renji, I think it's just better if I see what he wants. I'll be fine. You just make sure you get to all your classes on time." He says before the bastard pulls him away from me. As they walk away Grimmjow turns around and sticks his tongue out at me. I was about 2 seconds from running after him when I hand on my shoulder got my attention.

"Good morning, Renji." The blond haired teenager says to me. "Oh hey, Izuru. How's it hangin'?" I ask him, trying to forget my bad mood. "It's good." he replies. Soon we're in a conversation and walking into the school building. Izuru rambles on and on about his classes as I listen half-heartedly. I felt bad about not listening but I couldn't help it. My mind was on Ichi and that blue haired snake named Grimmjow. Who knows what he could be doing to Ichigo. The possibilities were endless. We soon reach my math class and I say my good byes to Izuru, since I don't see him for another 3 hours.

My classes seemed to zoom right by and before I knew it was lunch time. If you asked me, I'd say this was my favorite part of the day. I got to sit with Ichigo for 30 uninterrupted minutes. No classes, no work, and no teachers. It was just us, and well, a couple friends. I gathered my things and grabbed my lunch and waited for Ichigo at his locker. I leaned on his locker but when I saw him walking towards me I quickly moved out of his way. He put some things into his locker before he grabbed his lunch and closed his locker.

"You ready to go?" I ask him, trying not to sound too desperate. "Well, Starrk asked me to eat lunch with him, Grimmjow, and the others. They said they wanted to talk about their goals. I didn't want to disappoint him so I kind of agreed." He said sheepishly. "You're not mad are you?" he asked me.

I shake my head no and put on a fake smile. "Nah go on and eat with them. But you're gonna miss all the fun." I say teasingly. He gives me a slight smile. "Thanks Ren. I'll make it up to you." He says as he turns in the other direction. I found it hard to breath for some reason. It hurt to watch Ichigo walk away from me. Lunch was really the only time we got to spend together. I slowly walked up the stairway to the roof and was greeted with the sight of my group of friends.

"Hey Renji! What's with the long face? Did you miss me that much?" Keigo asked with excitement. It was then that my other friend, Tatsuki, hit Keigo. "Give the guy some space. He doesn't want breathing so close to his face, you creep. Anyway, where's Ichigo? He not here or somethin'?" she asks me.

"Actually I saw Kurosaki-kun walking with a strange group of kids. One of them was my cooking partner." Orihime adds as she answered Tatsuki's question. I cringe a little and the mentioning of the group Ichigo was with. Tatsuki and Izuru must have noticed this but they decided not to draw attention to me.

"Hey guys, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm gonna go walk around." I say. Tatsuki and Izuru simply nod their heads in understanding. I hear Keigo begging me to come back as I head down the stairs and out to the track. I was deep in thought when I heard the sound of laughing. I went to the other side of the track, behind the bleachers where the sound was coming from. It was Ichigo. He was laughing with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow seemed to have made a joke and was hitting Ichigo's shoulder lightly. Starrk was asleep with his head on Ichigo's lap. Ulquiorra was reading a book in his own little world. And Nnoitra, well Nnoitra was currently trying to hit a squirrel out of a tree with rocks.

_What is wrong with that guy? _

For some reason, the sight of Ichigo with them made me feel as though I was going to throw up so I ran away from the area. The bell had just rung. For the first time is years, I was happy lunch was over.

_**In 6**__**th**__** Period**_

__The time flew by like in my other pervious hours. I had made it on time to Ukitake-sensei's class and found Ichigo already in class. I took my sit just as the bell rang. Ichigo looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the gesture.

"Alright class. Please pass forward your classwork from yesterday. If you don't have it then that's too bad." Ukitake-sensei said. I passed the work that was handed to me to the kid in front of me. Ukitake-sensei went around and collected all the work and sat it on his desk.

"Now we can being. As usual you will be allowed to work in groups of two so long as you are quiet. There are new worksheets on the desk, you can pick them up, find your partner, and return to your seat." He said. I looked over at Ichigo who was already looking at me.

"Hey Ichigo! You wanna work with-" "I call dibs on Ichigo!" Grimmjow said before I finished my sentence. That was it. I have had it with this guy. "No way are you going to work with Ichi. I've worked with him for the entire semester, you're not gonna change that now!" I yell across the room.

Grimmjow barely even acknowledges my comment and looks over at me with a blank expression before looking back over at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo. Didn't you say that pineapple boy over there had to learn how to work by himself and do his work yesterday?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, I did say that. And his name is Renji." Ichigo says. "Yeah whatever. You and I both know that he's gonna leave you with all the work while he does whatever the fuck he does. At least I'm offering to help you. He doesn't do a damn thing but sit there runnin' his mouth the entire hour. You don't get sick of that?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo. The entire class had gone silent. Ichigo didn't reply to Grimmjow's question. He didn't have to. Even I knew it was true.

"Fuck it, do whatever you wanna do Grimmjow." I say with each word shrouded in hate as I turn away from them.

_I'm an idiot for letting my emotions get the better of me like that_

Izuru then places his hand on my shoulder and offers me a smile. I relax a little as the class went back to its normal volume. I sat with my elbows in my on the desk and my chin in my hand.

"You know, you really should be happy for Kurosaki-kun." I heard Izuru say. I don't move a muscle but my eyes move to look at him. "And why is that?" I ask, feeling annoyed that Izuru is taking Grimmjow's side.

"Well look at him. He looks happy. In all the times I've been in this class, I've have never seen Kurosaki-kun interact with someone that wasn't you or Ukitake-sensei. Not even once. That's why I'm asking you, even if you do hate Grimmjow, which I'm not suggesting you do, you should still respect their growing friendship. You and Kurosaki-kun have known each other far longer than he and Grimmjow have. You are his best friend and he is yours. I'm sure he will always have time for you, no matter what." Izuru says as he continues his work on the assignment we were given.

I glanced over at Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was currently holding the paper above Ichigo's head so he couldn't reach it. Ichigo had his bottom lip poked out and his cheeks were flushed. Grimmjow was laughing at him when suddenly Ichigo kicked him in the leg and grabbed the paper he had been holding over his head no more than 5 seconds ago. I chuckled at the scene. If it was one thing I knew, it was that Ichigo could kick, hard.

Grimmjow then looked at me and gave me a cocky smirk and then blew a kiss at me.

_Yeah, sorry Izuru, there is no possible way I can ever be friends with that guy._

XxXOXOXxX

"Damn it Grimmjow, give me the paper!" I yell at him. He continued to laugh at me. "Aw Ichi. Don't make that face. You're gonna make me bust a gut, Haha!" He said as he laughed even harder. I then kicked him the leg, hard. His face scrunched up in pain as he hopped on one leg holding the injured one.

"Aw Grimmjow. Don't make that face, you're gonna make me bust a gut." I say to him what he had said to me. He growls at me, which throws me off guard. "Ha ha. Very funny." He said as he takes his seat. I then hear the bell ring and I pack up my things.

_Looks like I have homework, since I didn't get anything done. Thanks to a certain someone._

I sigh and look towards the door thinking I'd find Renji there, but he was already gone. I didn't stay in that spot too long to try and figure out where he went off to, just as long as he came to tutoring. I walked up stairs to the empty classrooms and made my way to room 215. I unlocked the door and flicked on the lights.

I decided on making a lesson plan until they all showed up. I did this for about 10 minutes before I heard running in the hallways and finally someone banging on the door. It wasn't a surprise to me when I found Nnoitra's face pressed up against the glass, fogging it up with each breath.

"The door's open, idiots…" I mumble. They weren't due until another 5 minutes and not only that but they all here. Now this was a surprise. They all sat in their seats from the previous day. "Well I'm glad to see you all are early. Since you all are here we'll waste no time. Let's begin. Renji I saw that you were on time for the first time today. I'm proud of you." I tell him. Renji just grinned like an idiot.

"Alright Shuhei, How'd your day go." I ask. "Well it was better than most. I can't say I see any immediate changes but I did ask Urahara-sensei for a little extra help after school. So until he see's changes in my grade that are for the better, he'll let me stay 10 minutes after school every day so he can help me." he says with a slight smile.

"That's great Shuhei! You keep this up and you'll be out of this tutoring in no time." I say with a smile. He runs a hand back and forth through his hair in a sheepish manner. "Okay Nnoitra. I'm not expecting much, but how was your day?" I ask skeptically.

"Well I'll have you know, my day was productive. In my Calculus class Tousen-sensei only had to tell me to pay attention 6 times today." He said with a grin the size of Texas. I give Nnoitra the look he will, no doubt, be seeing this entire 4 months, the look of stupidity.

"Only 6 times?" I ask him. "Hey! My average in 10 times a day. You take what you can get." He says to me. "Okay, I'm sure that's probably good for someone like you. You're up next Grimmjow. What was your new goal?" I ask him.

"Well my first goal still stands but my goal for today was too apologize to Yoruichi-sensei." He said blandly as he dug his pinky finger in his ear. I was surprised by his sudden act of maturity.

"And how did it go?" I asked excitedly. "She said that she probably wouldn't be able to accept my apology now, but she said in a month or two she'll accept it depending on my behavior." He says looking completely uninterested. I was elated.

"Grimmjow this is great! You're making more progress than I actually thought you would. I guess you are a little mature." I say jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. Do I get a gold star for good behavior?" he asks sweetly. I roll my eyes.

"And there goes the ounce of maturity you had, right out the window." I mumble lowly. "Someone wake Starrk up please?" I ask. Grimmjow kicks Starrk's desk and the man ever so slowly lifts his head up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"My day was successful. I went the whole Gym period without falling asleep even though I really wanted to. It was very challenging for me. I even ran a lap." He said with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, the man was just too adorable.

"How very brave of you to stay awake throughout the whole Gym period." I joke with him. He lets out a low chuckle and sets his head back down. I knew he would be asleep in a matter of minutes, seconds even, so I just moved on to Ulquiorra. I didn't have to tell him it was his turn, I was sure he already knew.

"Even though I don't really approve of your goal Ulquiorra, how was your day?" I ask.

"I did not succeed today. It seems that 2 month old cookie dough was not enough to give her food poisoning. Truly disheartening." He says. I found myself very nervous. I thought it was strange that Ulquiorra would go through so much trouble just too actually get rid of a woman.

"Since you all actually did what you were supposed to do, you guys get to leave early today, it's my treat to all of you. On Thursday I want all of you to bring at least one sheet of homework to work on. I can't help you if don't show me what I'm working with. That's all, you guys can leave." I finish saying. They all move out of their seats and head for the door. Renji was the first to leave. He seemed to be in a rush.

_I guess I'm walking home by myself_

Once again I see only one person remaining in their seat, even after everyone has left; Starrk. I walk to his desk and slap the back of his head. Not hard but enough to wake him up. He groans and peaks one bluish gray eye at me. When he sees it's me he sits up fully.

"Sorry, I fell asleep again. This only happened because I didn't get to sleep in Gym." He says jokingly. "You realize this happened yesterday too, right?" I ask as I raise a questioning eyebrow. He smirks and sighs.

"I guess you caught me red handed." He says as he lets out a little laugh. I do the same. "Where's the guy you were with yesterday? He's not walking you home?" he asked me. He must have been talking about Renji.

"Oh you mean Renji. I guess not. He must've had to get home, he's got a younger brother at home." I explain, giving Renji the benefit of the doubt. Starrk scratched his chin and stood up. This was the first time I actually seen him stand up at full height. He was taller than I thought.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'm gonna have to walk you home myself." he said casually. "Huh!?" was the only thing I could say. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom and outside. He let go of my wrist and looked at me.

"You lead the way." He said. I stared at him for a moment and then nodded my head. We walked in silence for most of the way, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were just enjoying each other's company, if that made any sense.

We arrived at my house about 5 minutes later. Starrk walked me to the front of my door and waited. "So your family owns a clinic, huh?" he kind of asked and said. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be a question, more so of acknowledgement.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal." I say. "Not to you but the next time I get a boo boo, I know where to go." He said with a grin. I felt myself blush. "Well I'd better get inside. My dad might see you and think you're my boyfriend or something." I say and a slight laugh.

"And what's wrong with that?" Starrk asks as he leans closer and closer to my face.

XxXOXOXxX

I had to get out of tutoring fast if I wanted beat Ichigo to his house. Hell, it had already taken so long to get these flowers.

"Thank you come again. I hope your girlfriend likes the flowers." said the cashier at the flower shop. I smile and wave good bye.

"I'm so nervous. I think my heart is gonna beat out of my chest." I say to myself. I looked down at my watch and I notice that Ichigo should be home by now. I ran about half way there, not wanting to be sweaty right before I confess my feelings for Ichigo. I walk along the sidewalk enjoy the nice day. Spring had just started and the weather wasn't cold or overly hot. And there weren't too many clouds in the sky. Today is just perfect.

I near the home of the Kurosaki's and I can feel my hands get sweaty and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. As I was about to walk into the gate, I heard Ichigo's voice and Starrk's? I peak inside the gate and feel my heart stop. My knees buckle as I try to support myself on the wall. I dropped the flowers I had in my hand. The sight I'm seeing was just too much for me to take. I see Starrk kissing Ichigo.

**And I'm done. This took a lot out of me. I really do hope you guys like this chapter. I did have to skip the last 3 hours of Renji's classes because I really didn't think you wanted to read about his classes. And don't worry, this is still a GrimmIchi story you just have to drive a couple of routes to actually get to the destination. I'm glad that you guys have been reviewing. By all means keep going. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Bye!**


	4. Heartbreak

** Hey guys! Are you ready for another exciting, exhilarating, and thrilling chapter of TDS? I know I am! After a couple days of rest, I'm ready to get a back at it again. I'm getting a lot of reviews saying that you guys feel bad for Renji and such, but I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't. Renji's going to find love just not where he expects it. As for our other loveable delinquents I have plans for them as well *Insert evil laughter*. As always I want to thank each and every one of you for the reviews and I hope you continue to do so. You guys make me strive to be a better writer! Well enjoy the story. I do not own bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Sprinting towards his room, Ichigo went up the stairs and past his younger sister's without even a second glance. Ichigo was unaware of the worried stares he got from his sister's as he ran into his room and closing the door. Once in his room, Ichigo threw his bag on the bed and made his way to his desk. He placed his head on the cold desk hoping it would clear his thoughts of what had just transpired.

_**Flashback**_

_** Slap!**_

_"What do you think you're doing!?" asked the thoroughly confused Ichigo as he pushed Starrk away from him. The easy going conversation they were having a few minutes ago had turned into a kissing fest that Ichigo didn't know he was going to be a part of. Ichigo looked at Starrk waiting for him to answer his question._

_ "The question wasn't rhetorical, I expect an answer! Why did you just kiss me?" Ichigo asked, eyes filled with determination. Starrk let out a straggled sigh then looked up at Ichigo. _

_ "I thought it was an appropriate time to kiss you." Starrk said. This made Ichigo even madder. Ichigo walked up to Starrk getting into his face and grabbing the collar to his shirt._

_ "And why the hell would you think that? What gives you the right to just kiss me? I barley know you. You think you can just waltz in and kiss me like you're some prince or something? What'd you think I was going to do after you kissed me, huh? Have sex with you? Well if that's what you were thinking, you can forget it asshole!" The tangerine haired man screamed. After Ichigo finished screaming at the other teen, he turned around and walked to his front door. Right before Ichigo put his key into the lock, Starrk reached out and grabbed his wrist._

_ "Let me go. NOW!"_

_ Starrk continued to hold on, even as Ichigo began to vigorously pound on his chest, he refused to let go. Once Ichigo stopped beating on Starrk's chest, Starrk pulled him off of the porch and directly in front of him._

_ "I kissed you because I thought you felt the same way I do. I now realize I was wrong…" he said letting out a humorless chuckle. Ichigo gave him a questioning look before he roughly snatched his arm out of Starrk's grip._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean, I thought you liked me. I never meant for you to be angry with me or for you to even think that I would use you in such a degrading manner. I have a lot more respect for you to use you like that. It was my fault. I misread the signs and made a mistake and for that, I'm truly sorry Ichigo." Starrk explained._

_ The man looked so sincere when he was apologizing to Ichigo but he also looked hurt by Ichigo's accusations. The look he was giving Ichigo instantly made his heart melt. Ichigo didn't know why he jumped to such ludacris accusations. He knew Starrk was a good man at heart and wouldn't do something so brash. _

_ "I'm so sorry Starrk. I-I didn't know you felt like that. I never would have reacted that way if- I mean, I-I'm sorry for leading you on like that but you have to know that I like someone else. I admit that some part of me is attracted you but the other part just wants us to just say friends. It'd be too weird for me. Maybe if I'd known you first I…"_

_ "It's Grimmjow, right?" Starrk spoke. Ichigo stopped what he was about to say to Starrk and gazed up at him._

_ "Wh-what'd you say?" Ichigo asked while a blush stained his cheeks._

_ "I said Grimmjow. The guy you like is Grimmjow, right? You can deny it if you like but I've seen it firsthand how you look at him when you think no one's noticing. Ulquiorra too." He says, as Ichigo gasps like a fish out of water._

_ "T-there is no way in hell I could ever like someone as annoying, stupid, and frustrating as Grimmjow. There's just no way." Ichigo mumbles under his breath. Before Starrk could talk some sense into Ichigo, Ichigo opened the door and walked inside._

_ "Well uh thanks for walking me to my house. Good bye now!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door shut. Starrk held out his hand to try and stop him but he had already closed the door. Starrk stood there for a moment before turning around and walking to his own home._

_ "I really hope him comes to terms with his feelings before it's too late. He just doesn't understand the predicament Grimm's in. Huh? What are these doing here?" Starrk asks himself as he picks up a bouquet of white prim roses. There was a card attached to the roses that read; From Renji to the most beautiful person to ever walk on this Earth, Ichigo. _

_ "Oh boy, I think I just ruined lover boy's chances to confess to Ichigo. Man this just troublesome…"_

_**Flashback End**_

Ichigo groaned to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him. That was a bit much…"

_Knock Knock_

"Onii-chan? Are you feeling alright?" His younger sibling asked. Ichigo didn't have to turn around to know that it was Yuzu who was at the door. He really did hate making his sister worry about him, Karin too. They didn't need to waste their worry on him.

"Yeah, Yuz. I'm fine. I just needed to finish some homework. I'll be down for dinner when I'm done. Let me know when it's finished, okay?" Ichigo told her. Any traces of worry that were in her voice before were completely gone after Ichigo assured her that he was fine.

"Okay! Dinner will be done soon!" she said cheerily. Her happiness brought a smile to Ichigo's face. But the smile on his face disappeared just as face as it came when his mind started to drift back to Starrk. Or Grimmjow for that matter. Ichigo still felt guilty for all he had said to Starrk. And as for the Grimmjow problem, well Ichigo was mad because of the things Starrk said to him _about_ Grimmjow. Now that Starrk had pointed it out, it was practically impossible for him to go anywhere near the blue haired bastard without blushing anymore that he already did. Not that he wanted to even be around Grimmjow anyway.

Ichigo gazed out his window to look at the sky that was growing darker by each passing minute. Ichigo absentmindedly wondered if Starrk was still out there. Ichigo shook his head.

"Probably not…". Ichigo had gotten up to go down stairs to help Yuzu when his phone started to vibrate and ring loudly.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Ichigo stared at the number briefly before answering. He didn't recognize the number and it was rare that he even gave out his number. Ichigo placed the phone to his ear skeptically.

"Hello?"

_"Seven days Ichigo"_

"Oh my God, Grimmjow? I know it's you, so quit playing around." Ichigo says, letting out an irritated sigh.

_"Okay haha, you got me."_ Ichigo already knew he was smiling even though he couldn't see his face.

"How the hell did you even get my cell number anyway?"

_"Your dumb friend gave it to me. I think his name was Keigo or somethin'. I told him I'd steal him some office passes if he gave me your number."_ Ichigo found himself wanting to kill Keigo like never before.

"Okay? So why are you calling me. It's not like we're friends or anything…"

"What's the point of having a phone number of somebody I like if I'm not gonna use it?" he asked Ichigo.

"Then delete it. And besides, it's not like I like you…" Ichigo told him as he rolled his eyes.

_"Aw now that wasn't very nice. Here I am going all out of my way to invite you to my house on Friday for a fun little sleep over with all my bestest guy friends and of course, my future lover. That's you by the way."_ Grimmjow tells him sounding _way_ too dramatic.

"Sleep over? I refuse."

_"Yeah but here's the thing, you don't have a choice in the matter. It's either you come to my house or I go to your house and introduce myself to your family as your boyfriend. And you know I'll do it too."_ Grimmjow said menacingly.

"Noo!" Ichigo yelled in a panic

_"Then it's settled. Bring your overnight stuff to school and I'll drive you to my house after school."_

"Fine! Don't call here again!"

_"Wait, don't hang up yet!" _Grimmjow said hurriedly

"What?"

"What are you wearing, Jake from State Farm?" Grimmjow said to Ichigo. Ichigo surpressed a laugh before yelling at Grimmjow.

"Oh my God, Die!" Ichigo said as he hung up the phone. Before he hung up he was sure he heard Grimmjow laughing. Normally he'd be angry about talking to Grimmjow. It's always seemed like whenever he talked to the older teen, he lived for making Ichigo angry. But today seemed… different. He wasn't angry at all. He felt surprisingly happy after he got off the phone with Grimmjow. Ichigo hadn't even realized he had a smile planted on his face.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Meanwhile after finding Starrk Kissing Ichigo, Renji managed to muster up the strength to walk home. The walk that normally took 5 minutes felt like an eternity. Renji felt like everyone knew he just gotten turned down, he felt so self-conscious. When he finally made it home he took his shoes off by the front door and slowly walked to his room, completely ignoring his brother.

"Well how did it go?" the boy asked excitedly. Renji stopped and looked back at his younger brother.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He whispered back. Jinta smiled at his older brother.

"That bad, huh? Well what'd you say to him?" Jinta eagerly questioned.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it! So just fuckin' drop it!" Renji snapped at Jinta. Jinta face dropped slightly before turning around and walking into the direction of his room.

"Jinta wait. I didn't mean to yell at you…" he said. He knew his brother could hear him but the damage was already done so he proceeded to walk to his room. He flicked on his desk lamp that was next to his bed. He took off his clothes and sat on the edge of his bed. Renji placed his head in his hands and leaned over and rested his elbows on his legs. Tears started to freely pour from his eyes.

"God I'm such an idiot. I can't do shit right. All those years I had to confess to Ichigo and decide to confess now, senior year? What kind of idiot does that? I can't even look him in the eye I'm so embarrassed. And now I've lost my chance to tell him how I feel, to let him know that I've been in love with him for 5 long years. This sucks. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to drag myself out of bed in the morning." Renji said as he continued to ramble on in self-pity.

XoXoXOXoXoX

_** The Next Day**_

Ichigo wondered up and down the halls looking for his red headed companion but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. He hadn't seen at lunch either. He had taken the liberty of making his favorite lunch for him, since he ditched him on Tuesday to eat lunch with Starrk. Ichigo waited at Renji's 4th period to see if he was there but once again couldn't find him anywhere. Just as Ichigo had given up hope, he saw a familiar head of blond hair.

"Izuru! Wait." Ichigo called out. Izuru turned around and spotted who had been calling him.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun. What can I do for you?" Izuru asked with interest.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you've seen Renji anywhere. I haven't seen him at all today." Ichigo explained.

"Actually I was hoping you knew where he was. I was going to come find you after this period and ask you about that. You see, Renji hasn't been answering my calls. Each time I call it goes straight to voicemail." He said as his gaze went downward.

"Yeah, mine too. Maybe Jinta got sick or something. It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. I'm not going to assume the worst. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"You think so?" Izuru asked hopefully. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well if he does call back let me know." Ichigo says as he runs to his class.

"Yeah! Will do!" Izuru yells as Ichigo get further away from him. The bell rang and Izuru was still outside his classroom looking in the direction Ichigo had just run off to.

"Renji, I really hope you're doing alright…"

**Another chapter down. The next chapter will be uploaded later on today, most likely. I don't know about you guys but I think that was a perfect ringtone for Grimmjow. I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapter, lots of love stuff and such. I think you all will like it. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. And don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Let Me Know

**Hello everyone. Sorry about not posting the chapter I promised but things came up. And when I say things came up, I mean I got lazy. But any who, I plan on making this chapter packed full interesting things. We're going to hear what Renji has to say and not only that but our favorite blue headed delinquent has to say as well. You guys are going to love it! I do not own Bleach. **

XoXoXOXoXoX

Two days, it had been two since Ichigo had any form of contact with Renji. To say that Ichigo was _beyond_ pissed would have been an understatement. Ichigo had just thought that maybe Renji's younger brother had gotten sick, which would have explained why Renji was missing class and currently tutoring. The only problem with that was that Ichigo had had Yuzu go to school to pick up Jinta's work since they were in the same class, but come to find out that Jinta was in class and hadn't missed a day that entire week. That meant that Renji had lied to Ichigo. Renji had promised that he wouldn't skip out on school or any of his classes. It wasn't like him to lie to Ichigo. Renji did everything in his power to never lie to Ichigo unless it was to protect him or his family. Anything other than that, he never made it a habit of his.

This worried Ichigo, Renji wouldn't answer his phone and when Ichigo would go to his house Renji just so happened to be conveniently gone. Ichigo was so deep in his thought's that he barley even acknowledged his students calling his name, that is until Grimmjow came up to him and slammed Nnoitra's math book on his desk.

"Hey quit spacin' out. We've been calling you for the past 2 minutes. What's eatin' you?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a blank expression. The blank expression he had had a few moments ago was replaced with an annoyed one. Ichigo put his hand on Grimmjow's face and shoved him away from his face.

"You mind not standing so close to my face? I might catch your stupidity." Grimmjow tipped his head back and laughed loudly. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's loud laughter.

"Oh come on Sensei, everybody knows you can't _catch _stupidity. Stupidity can only be passed on if you make body to body contact. So what do you say Sensei, wanna get fucked stupid?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed a hold of Ichigo's waist. Ichigo slapped his hand away and turned his nose up at the suggestion.

"I'd rather die, thank you very much…" Nnoitra's laugh filled the entire classroom.

"Well nice attempt Grimm, maybe you should let me have a go at it." Nnoitra suggested. Grimmjow shot him a glare before he strolled back to his seat next to the tall man. Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra and flipped him the bird but Nnoitra simply laughed at the action and surprisingly went back to doing his work.

Ichigo walked around the room to check and see if anyone needed help. Grimmjow just sat in his seat doing nothing. Ichigo thought about yelling at him but then decided against it. It wouldn't do any good anyway. Grimmjow probably didn't have any work _to do_. His class was Art and Ichigo didn't want him drawing pretty pictures of rainbows and cats in this kind of work environment. Ichigo glanced over at Ulquiorra and Starrk, who had also opted for doing other things. Starrk was of course sleeping and Ulquiorra was reading a book. The only people who were actually working were Shuhei and Nnoitra.

Ichigo looked at Renji's empty seat and frowned. He didn't know what could be wrong with Renji. It scared him just thinking about it. Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and checked to see if anyone had called him but sadly there were no new calls. Ichigo sighed out loud, unintentionally getting Grimmjow's attention.

"If you're seriously that worried about him, why don't you just go to his house? It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Grimmjow said to Ichigo without making eye contact. Grimmjow looked like he didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that Ichigo wanted to go see Renji. If you didn't know any better you'd think he was jealous. When Ichigo's head snapped up to look at Grimmjow, the look in his eyes changed.

"You know what, you're right! Who does he think he is skipping out on _my _tutoring class. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, damn it! You can leave at 4 but if you leave any sooner than that, I'll kill you." Ichigo said with a smile before he ran out.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"That idiot thinks he can skip out on me, well he's got another thing coming…" I mutter to myself. When I arrived at Renji's front door, I scrambled around in my pockets to find the spare key to his house I would use in case there was ever an emergency. I put the key inside and unlocked the door then walked inside. At first I thought the house was empty until I heard the person I was looking for speak.

"Jinta that you? You think you could grab another tub of ice cream for me?"

"Oh sure Renji. You want a spoon too?" I asked him. Renji's head immediately turned around at the sound of my voice. I waited for him to talk but he was still too shocked to say a word. Since he couldn't find the words to say to me, I spoke the words I wanted to say to him.

"You want to tell me why the hell you skipped out on school _and_ tutoring? And while you're explaining that, you wanna tell me why the fuck you haven't been answering my phone calls? I've worried sick about you and you can't even call me to tell me you're alright? The fuck is that? What kind of friend would do something like that?" I screech at him. I see him flinch at my tone of voice since it was rare that I yelled at Renji seriously. He cut off the crappy soap opera he was watching and set the remote down then placed the ice cream he was eating on the coffee table. He turned in my direction and looked downward.

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it…"

"Do what, Renji!? Come to school, get an education, graduate on time? Take your pick!" I saw his face grow red with embarrassment. His gaze was still looking downward and he started to play with his fingers, something he only did when he was either scared or nervous about something.

"Th-that's not what I meant." His tone of voice stopped me from yelling at him more. My hard, determined gaze was replaced with a softened one. I'd never heard the red head sound so…broken.

"Then what is it Renji? I just want to help you, honestly. I'm worried about you. I can tell something's bugging you, so just tell me. You'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest." I tell him softly. He raises his head slightly to look at me.

"Yeah, you're probably right, so I'll just come right out and say it. I can't sit in the same room as that guy. It's so awkward every time I look at him. I feel like my hearts going to burst out my chest. I lost to him. Now you guys are dating and I lost my chance. Everything's ruined." He said. I couldn't follow anything he was talking about. Not to mention he said I was dating someone, if that's so then I'd like to meet this imaginary fellow.

"Renji what are you talking about? You know as well as I do that I don't have a boyfriend."

"But I saw you and Starrk kissing at your front door!" I was completely shocked. I was afraid that my voice would crack if I spoke but I had no other choice.

"H-How did you know about that?" I stuttered out.

"I was on my way to your house to tell you something important b-but when I saw Starrk kissing you, I lost my nerve." He said as his head moved upward to look at me.

"Well then you should have stayed longer because I told Starrk off shortly after. I told him that I didn't feel the same way he felt about me. After that I went into the house. I've barley even looked in his direction since then." I say to him. When I told Renji this, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"So that means I can still tell him…" he said, to who I was assuming, was himself. Renji shot off the couch and fixed himself up. He took a deep breath and then he grabbed my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye.

"Ichigo, I know this is sudden but I need to tell you how I feel about you. I-I've had feeling for you since our third year of middle school. That's 5 long years I've been waiting to say this to you. I wanted to tell you so many times but I just couldn't bring myself to do no matter how hard I tried. Every year on New Years, I pray that I'm able to confess to you and that maybe you'd have the same feelings I have for you. Ichigo, I love you." He speaks out to me.

I felt like someone shocked me with a 500 volt wire. My whole body stiffened as he confessed to me. I had felt like I was going to throw up, like I couldn't stomach all the information that was just tossed on my plate. Instead of throwing up, I felt tears running down my face. I couldn't tell him that I loved him back. I couldn't do it. It hurt me so much to think I was the one that's been causing him so much pain over the years. I hadn't even noticed his feeling towards me and now when he confesses to me I have to throw his feeling back in his face.

"R-Renji…I-I don't…" Renji rushes forward and places his lips on mine roughly. I push him away and stop him from kissing me more. I studied his face. I couldn't place a finger on what his face reminded me of but it was eating me alive.

"You don't have to say it, Ich. I get it. I guess… a part of me always got it. You never looked at me the way I wanted you to. I knew the chances of you returning my feelings were slim, hell microscopic even, but I had to tell you." Renji whispered next to my ear as he held me tighter. I glanced over at him slightly and saw that he was fighting tears. It was heartbreaking. I grabbed the front part of his shirt and held on to it, practically clinging to him as buried my face there as I let out cries of anger, sadness, and some other emotion I wasn't sure of yet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. Please forgive me…I never knew Renji. God you're such an idiot! Why, huh!? Why would confess to me if you knew that I wouldn't be able to return your feelings. T-That's just dumb." I say to him, not quite sure if I wanted to yell at him or apologize to him. He pulls me off of his newly drenched shirt and smiles at me.

"I can't really say. You don't need to ask for forgiveness. And the reason I confessed to you, well it's just like you said; Its better to just get it off my chest. I'm not blaming you for not returning my feelings, in fact, I'm glad. I was finally able to tell you, so you don't have to feel guilty at all, Ich."

I stare up at him in amazement. I'd never heard Renji say such meaningful things to me, so I smiled and hugged him tightly. I spoke lowly but loud enough for him to hear me.

"You're still my best friend and I love you no matter what. And I still expect you to go back to tutoring today as well." I say peaking an eye out from our hug. Renji's face dropped.

"Aw really? Tutoring's already over though." Renji said in a pouty manner. I wipe my eyes and look back at him with a hard gaze.

"Yeah well consider this an extra, extra tutoring class. Since you missed two days of school." I tell him in a matter-o-fact manner. I thought he would pout some more but instead he just laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him, Renji just had one of those laughs that made you laugh too. It was almost as if things would be normal again even though I knew that it wouldn't be. But it was still nice to think that.

XoXoXOXoXoX

_** The Next Day, After School**_

__As he promised, Grimmjow was on his way to take Ichigo to his home. Once they were in the car, Grimmjow proceeded to drive like a mad man. Ichigo sat in his seat with his hand gripping the seat for dear life as Grimmjow drove pass cars.

"Would you slow down!? We're not in a videogame; if we die we don't get another life!" Ichigo screamed to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave Ichigo his famous commercial worthy grin that showed his ultra-white teeth.

"Quit bein' a baby. I'm not even going that fast." Grimmjow said, taking his eyes off the rode in front of him. Ichigo almost had a panic attack.

"Are you kidding me!? You're going 80 mph in a 35 mph street. And you're not even looking at the rode. Seriously who taught you how to drive?" Ichigo asked as he covered his eyes from the rode in front of him.

"I did! Took my dad's car out for a spin when I was 13. And I don't need to look at the rode when I drive. It's called skill." He told Ichigo as he grinned like a mad man.

"It's called death!" Ichigo shrieked. After about 5 more minutes of destructive driving, Grimmjow finally slowed down as we got near his house. While he was driving he reached into the glove box and grabbed a camera that had been in there. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at Grimmjow.

"What's the camera for?"

"For me when I take a picture of your priceless face when you see my house." Ichigo thought it was best not to even acknowledge his comment.

"Close your eyes…" Grimmjow said. Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh but complied any way.

"Okay open em'" When Ichigo opened his eyes, his mouth fell open.

*_**Flash***_

"Priceless" Grimmjow said to himself as he stared at his camera. Grimmjow drove up to the gate and put in the code to unlock it. Ichigo studied the gate further and looked at the letters J E.

"Holy shit Grimm…What the hell do your parents do?" Ichigo asked breathlessly.

"They do many things, but I'll explain that another time. But now I wanna talk about how you just called me Grimm. That my nickname or something?" He said with a confident smirk.

"Shut up, it just slipped out okay."

"Oh yeah? Then lemme see your phone. If it's not my nickname then my name in your contacts should just be Grimmjow, right?" A few moments went by before Ichigo said a word.

"I hate you, you know that?" Grimmjow laughed as he parked the car in the circle shaped drive-way. Ichigo stepped out of the car just as Grimmjow did and followed him to the front door. Ichigo studied the large pillars near the door and stared in awe. Ichigo heard Grimmjow open the door. He tapped Ichigo's shoulder lightly. As he turned around he saw Grimmjow standing in front of the now open door with his arm extended to the door.

"Welcome to the Jeagerjaques Estate…"

**And done! This story kind of made me teary but I still enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is going to be called Party Games and let me tell you there is going to be some sexy things going on there! Hope you guys enjoyed the sadness and a little laughter of this chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Author's Note!

** Hey guys! I hate to break it to you but this is not an update, this is an Author's Note. Don't exit just yet, okay! One will be coming soon but I want to ask you guys something. I have two story ideas in mind. They are both are, mostly GrimmIchi stories, one is going to be called "I Work For Grimmjow-sama" and the other will be called "Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare". The first story is pretty self-explanatory; Ichigo will be a maid for Grimmjow while he's away on business. I'd tell you more but that's ruin the story now wouldn't it? And "Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare" would consist of little drabbles about the bleach gang when they were kids such as; Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Gin, even a little Aizen! I was just wondering which of these, if any, would you like to read more? You know I'm all for the people, I like to satisfy my readers. Please let me know because I don't see a point in writing a story if no one would read it. Like I said DTS WILL be updated very soon, just give me some time. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Party Games

**Hello everyone! As promised I will update today. It's the least I can do since I posted the Author's Note and got your hopes up. I want to thank those of you who gave your opinion. I have decided to do both stories. "Happy, Fun Time, Sunshine Daycare" will be uploaded later on today just because of how short the stories would be then I will upload "I Work For Grimmjow-sama" later on in the week. And for the asshole who PM'ed me as a guest and said "Fuck You" you're a dick. If you wanna play the asshole game, I can assure you that I would win. I could delete this whole fucking story and then I'd have the last laugh you stupid prick. If you don't like when I decide to upload an Author's Note that benefit's the readers, then go fuck yourself. I don't wake up every day and say "Hey I'm going to upload for that one dick that decided to tell me fuck you". But I'm not going to delete the story just because I have awesome followers and great people who review whenever they read my chapters. And because of the fact I just don't give two fucks about whether or not you decide to comment nasty things to me. But anyway, thanks you guys for your thoughts and please enjoy this chapter.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

When I walked into Grimmjow's house, I couldn't help but think it was nicer on the inside than it was on the outside. Not that the outside wasn't just as impressive though. I found myself gaping at the sheer size of the place. I was mentally cheering that I got to spend the night in an enormous house like this. I hadn't really noticed I was smiling like I had just been accepted into Harvard but Grimmjow did. He sent me a sideways smirk as I tried to contain my happiness.

"So I take it you like my home, right?"

"It's okay, I seen bigger ones on T.V." I told him arrogantly. He just laughed at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me along wherever it was he was taking me. As he pulled me along, I saw glimpses of photos of a younger, cuter Grimmjow. There was also a picture of a young lady that looked like she could have been a year or two older than Grimmjow. I also happened to notice there were no pictures of Grimmjow's family. Sure, there's was that girl but there was no mother or father in any of the pictures I had seen.

"Hey Grimm, how come you don't have any pictures of your mom or dad?" I asked him. I felt Grimmjow stiffen a little and grab my hand tighter as he continued to walk. It was silent for a moment before he told me anything.

"Like I said when we were at the gate, my parents do many things. My mother is a successful magazine publisher and my father owns a couple businesses in the U.S., Germany, and France. Needless to say that's why their never home, because of their work. And they think that sending money will do it justice about not being home, but it's not the same. I guess there really are some things money can't buy."

After Grimmjow told me that, I dropped the subject completely. I made a mental note to never bring it up again. I don't like this sad Grimmjow. He's has to be the crazy, psychotic, asshole I know all too well. I tried changing the subject, which ended up working.

"So, uh, why is it so quiet? I thought you said that everyone was coming? This wasn't just some act to just get me to spend the night here, was it?" I question.

"Nah, they're coming. But if you're gonna stay at the Jeagerjaques Estate, then you're gonna have to contribute to the snack list of some kind. Nnoitra's bringin' the pizza, Ulquiorra's bringin' the entertainment and alcohol, Starrk's gettin' the snack's and all that good stuff, My boy Gin's bringin' the games, and 69's bringin' the music." He informs me.

"69? His names Shuhei. Don't call him anything other than his name, okay? And what am I supposed to bring? You didn't tell me I had to."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya'. And you didn't have to bring anything. You brought sexy back, that's good enough for me." He tells me. I was about to comment back to him but when Grimmjow suddenly stopped in front of a door, which got my attention. When Grimmjow opened the door, I felt my jaw drop again, for what had to be the 6th time today.

"This is the Manly Man Cave, where a guy can die happily." He said with a full blown smile on his face. When I looked around the room I saw everything a guy would like. There was a 60 inch Plasma screen T.V. plastered on the wall in front of a large couch and coffee table. There was also a love seat in the corner. Grimmjow had an Air Hockey machine next to his Pinball machine; a Pacman machine, a PS3 next to his T.V., a DVD shelf taller than me with endless amount of movies and a mini fridge. I felt like a fat kid in a candy store.

"Holy shit! You got a Pinball machine! Can I play it? Please, please, please?" I beg him.

"Go ahead; play until your heart's content."

I didn't need to be told twice. I dropped my bag of clothes and sprinted to the Pinball machine. I began to search for the quarter slot when I heard Grimmjow laughing at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You tryin' to find the quarter slot. If you were wonderin' it ain't got one." He said. My eyes lit up with this new information.

"It doesn't even need change!?Can I live here?" I ask with seriousness. Grimmjow opted for smiling instead of a reply. As I began to play Pinball, I just had to ask Grimmjow something.

"So you said Ulquiorra was bringing entertainment, right? Like movies and stuff? If that's the case, then why have bring anything other than alcohol since there's a huge selection of movies behind me." I say to him, not once looking away from the addicting game.

"Well I've known those idiots, minus 69- I mean Shuhei, since I was a kid. We have probably watched all those movies two times at least once in all the years we've known each other."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense."

I continued to play the arcade game when I heard Grimmjow's cell phone ring. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation but I knew it had something to do with tonight's sleep over thingy.

"Yeah. Yeah, hold on I'm coming up now. I don't give a damn if the pizza boxes are hot, just hold em'. Shut up before I make you sleep in the pool again." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey Ichi. You stay here, I gotta go let Nnoi in before he has a melt-down."

"Uh huh. Okay. I'll be here. Playing Pinball…" I say in a trace like state. Grimmjow heads up stairs to retrieve Nnoitra, which surprisingly didn't take as long as I thought it would. Most likely because Grimmjow lives here and probably knew the house like the back of his hand. I was completely unaware of the approaching predator behind as I continue to play the game.

"Boo!"

"Ahh! What the fuck is wrong with you, Nnoitra! I should rip your balls off and feed them to rabies infested raccoons." I scream at him.

"Damn. Did I scare you that bad, sorry?" he asked not really sounding all that apologetic.

"God no. You made me lose the last life I had. Now I won't break the high score on my first try." I tell him in a pouty fashion. He and Grimmjow both gave me a blank stare before slowly backing away from me.

"Uh yeah. The rest of the gang is here so I'm gonna go let them in. Ichi you go sit on the couch and pout." Grimmjow said teasingly.

"I'm not pouting!" I screech at him as he leaps up the stairs.

I made my way over to the couch as he instructed, not because he told me too but because my legs were tired from standing. Nnoitra hopped off the couch when I sat down to greet his fellow friends, one in particular.

"Gin! You fox lookin' bastard, I didn't you were comin'." He said excitedly. I didn't know this "Gin" person so I just sat awkwardly on the couch as the people I knew greeted me and sat somewhere in the area.

"Yeah, unfortunately Grimmy didn't mention _you _were gonna be here either. Disappointing really…" he said with seriousness. I thought he was serious for a moment that is until I heard everyone in the room laugh loudly. Shuhei looked at me with the same expression I had. I shrugged my shoulders to him, basically telling him I didn't know what was going on either. He seemed to accept the gesture. He jumped slightly as he looked in my direction once again. I didn't understand why until I turned around and came face to face with Gin.

"What the fucking hell? Get the hell back you creep. I don't know you all that well for you to be in my face, so if you could give me two feet that'd be fantastic." I say to him. He completely disregarded what I said and continued to invade my personal space. So I did what came to my mind first. I punched him in the throat.

"Ouchie, ow, ow, ooow! Why'd you hit me in the throat? T-That wasn't very nice, ya' know." He rasped out.

"I don't care. I told you to get out of my face."

"I was just lookin at ya' because Grimm-chan said you were cute. And I'd have to agree but you got some serious anger issues." He said as he sprung back to his full height. I looked at Grimmjow, who simply shrugged his shoulders, and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't' lie, did I?"

"Shut up Grimmjow. Sorry about punching you in the throat. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you Gin?" I say as I extend my hand for him to shake. He shakes my hand and introduces himself.

"The name's Gin Ichimaru. Nice to meet you as well, strawberry."

I could feel my anger bubbling up from inside me when he called me strawberry. I could feel my eye twitch and my face grow red with anger. Even as everyone else noticed this, Gin still kept on shaking my hand with that pedophile like smile.

"What… did you just call me?"

"Strawberry. That's your name, isn't it?" He asked.

"Call me strawberry one more time." I say to him.

"Strawberry…" he said as his smile grew wider. I, on the other hand, lost it.

"I'll kill you!" I yell at him. I quickly grab Gin's other hand and kicked under his legs making him fall on the floor. I sat him up and got behind him, putting him in a Full Nelson.

"Say uncle! Say it!" I yell at him.

"Help! I'm being molested by an orange haired teenager!" He said jokingly. He actually looked like he was having fun. This angered me more.

"For God's sake man, just say uncle!" Grimmjow yelled over Nnoitra's loud laughter. Grimmjow grabbed me from Gin's neck and Starrk grabbed Gin to make sure I wouldn't try and kill him.

"Calm down Ichi! He was just kidding, I promise. He just likes to joke a lot. He's a cool guy." Grimmjow explained to me as I tried to catch my breath. I looked at Gin and glared at him with full intent to kill.

"You better hope I go to sleep before you do. Because if I see that you're asleep, I'm gonna claw your eyes out with a rusty nail."

"Oh god, I'm gonna piss myself. Haha! That was single handedly the highlight of my day." Nnoitra said to me as he walked over to the four boxes of pizza. Grimmjow still had a tight hold on me and questioned me before deciding to let me go. I gave Gin one last warning look before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Well this is going to be a fun night." Grimmjow said as he laughed to himself.

_**Four boxes of pizza and two bottles of Vodka later**_

__"Suck it up Nnoitra. I beat you fair and sq-square. S'not my fault you suck a Tekken." I say as my words slur a little.

"Fuck you, carrot cake. You cheated and dat's dat's." as he glared at the controller like it made him lose.

"Oh like I haven't heard _that one _before. Try to be more creative, booger breath." I say as I stick my tongue out at him.

We had decided to play some games after we were done eating the pizzas. We started off playing Call of Duty and would take a shot for whoever were the losers. Eventually we just started to drink regardless of who won or loss. Nnoitra started to brag about how he was _SO _amazing at Tekken. So I challenged him to a couple matches. The winner got to pick whatever stage he wanted and got to choose the loser's character. The loser got to take body shots off of Grimmjow, much too both's displeasure. I only lost to Nnoitra once and was forced to play with Law and had to take a body shot off Grimmjow. I didn't really mind though.

Everyone either had a strong buzz or was full blown drunk. This is probably why Gin suggested this sick, twisted game of spin the bottle/truth or dare.

"Hey I got a better idea than watching these two idiots fight over a game. Spin the bottle and truth or dare. The rules are you have to answer the questions with complete honesty, but that's only if you pick truth. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare the other person picks. There is no other way out of it. And spin the bottle is a substitute if you don't want to pick truth or dare that turn. But when you spin the bottle and it lands on someone, you _have_ to kiss them, no matter what. So what do you guys wanna play?" Gin said with a sneaky smile.

Somehow we all agreed yes and formed a circle after we moved the coffee table. Gimmjow grabbed the empty Vodka bottle and sat it next to him.

"Kay, since it's my house I go first. Gin, truth or dare?"

"Uh Truth." He states with uncertainty.

"Why the hell do you smile all the damn time? Is it because you think about molesting Nnoitra?"

"Hell no! That's just sick Grimmjow. Anyway, Shuhei, truth or dare?" Gin asked.

"Dare! I ain't a coward! Give the best you gotta Foxxy!" Said the, obviously plastered Shuhei.

"I dare you to kiss Ichigo while sitting on his lap. And I'm not talkin' bout' a love tap. I want to see a real kiss. Tongue and all!" He said with a smile. I was kind of nervous. I thought of Shuhei as a good friend. Then I thought _'Shuhei's kinda cute'. _So I let him make his way on my lap and settle there before he started to kiss me. The started off slow and then it escalated into something more heated. Shuhei's hands began to roam over my abs and my hands made their way to Shuhei's ass. I'm sure if we didn't have to break for air the kiss would have lasted longer. Shuhei retreated off my lap.

"You're a really good kisser." He says to me. I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"You too." I say breathlessly. I see everyone gape at the action that had just transpired.

"Now that was hot." Gin says

"My turn! Nnoitra truth or dare." Shuhei asks. Nnoira puffs out his chest before speaking.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take off that bandanna." It was quiet for a moment but Nnoitra complied with request.

"Happy now?" He asks with a slight blush. His eye was discolored, one eye was a violet and the other was a lighter shade of violet.

"I got shot in the eye with a BB gun when I was a kid."

"That is so fuckin' awesome!" Shuhei exclaims. Nnoitra smiled.

"Alright Starrk, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said as he tried to sit up but failed. Nnoitra grins like a mad man.

"I dare you to stay awake this entire night."

"You monster." Starrk says. I let out a loud laugh.

"Since you think it's so funny Ichigo, truth or dare?" I stiffen when he calls my name. I really didn't think he would call on me, since his whole confession and all.

"Uhm dare?"

"Let me give you a hickey…"

"Why a hickey?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulder and makes a gesture for me to sit in front of him. I do so and face away from him with my back pressed against his firm chest. He moves a little of my hair out of the way before he starts to suck. He used his teeth to graze the spot just below my ear. I let out a groan of contentment as he continues to suck at my neck. I looked at Grimmjow who looked like he would explode from anger or bend me over the couch and fuck me senseless. Either way I felt my cheeks redden. When Starrk was finished he let me go and I crawled back to my seat. I made sure not to look him in the eye because if it did I knew I would blush like crazy. I then realized it was my turn. I said the first name that came to mind.

"Uh Uhm, Grimmjow. Truth or dare?" I felt my eyes widen when I realized I said his name. I mentally slapped myself. Grimmjow smirked at me.

"I think I'll pick dare." He said as I send him an evil grin.

"I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Nnoitra nipple." The entire filled with laughter except for the two who were forced to participate in the dare.

"Ichigo I swear to God I'm going to get you back for this!" he said as went to go retrieve the peanut butter. Nnoitra took off his shirt and placed it next to him as Grimmjow came back down stairs. Nnoitra and Grimmjow stared at each other as Grimmjow slathered peanut butter on Nnoitra's nipple.

"I'm sorry Nnoi!"

"It's okay bro! It's for the dare…"

Grimmjow then took a long lick at the peanut butter and swallowed it all. I was having a hard time controlling my laughter.

"Mhmm Ichi, keep laughin. But it's my turn now. Truth or dare." I was still laughing so I hadn't really heard what he had said so I said, "Dare"

"I dare you to suck my dick." He said as I stopped my laughing. Grimmjow grinned at me and unzipped his pants.

"You want me to do _what_!?"

"Oh you heard me. So hop to it. Dick ain't gonna suck itself, Ichi." Grimmjow said. I gave a hard swallow before speaking.

"Oh shit…"

**I'm such a tease. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I did a lot. There's going to be a lot more fun in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and then some. And make sure you guys read "Happy, Fun Time Sunshine Daycare" when I post it later. I'd really appreciate it! Please review! Bye-Bye! **


	8. No More Games

**Because you all begged me to update so much, I shall. Thank you for all of you who reviewed. I would like to point out a couple people's reviews that made me giggle. There's -it-calls-meXX I thought your review was funny, Mocohaloco I liked your review. My favorite ones were from Voluptous, Patd06, and FrostySquid. Voluptous went so far as to review on both of my stories because the cliffhanger was killing her. I just loved FrostySquid's review; if I'm not mistaken she called me a sadist lol. And my favorite is Patd06. I have grown very fond of her. Her review's always, I mean always makes me laugh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that most of you begged for. **

XoXoXOXoXoX

I stared at Grimmjow's zipper fearfully. I felt like if I unzipped it all the way, something would come out and bite me. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves before Grimmjow noticed and teased me the rest of the night. No matter what I did though I was still nervous. I mean, shit! I was about to put another man's penis in my mouth. I slowly but carefully crawled over to Grimmjow's lap, placing my hand on his zipper. My heart was beating fast, my stomach felt weird, and my hands felt clammy. Something was _not_ right. I leaned forward to take out Grimmjow's penis from is boxers and then everything went straight to hell. Before I could even react, I was puking all over Grimmjow's lap. I managed to pick myself up and run to the bathroom that was situated in the basement where we were stationed.

"What the fuck Ichigo!" Grimmjow screamed as he grabbed several napkins from the coffee table. Normally I would have apologized for puking on him but at the moment my head was currently in the toilet, letting out all I had eaten or drank earlier. I could hear Nnoitra, Shuhei, and Gin laughing at my dispense. The assholes didn't even check to see if I was okay. Feeling someone rubbing my back, I turned around. I couldn't help but feel surprised when I saw it was Ulquiorra. I glanced to the right and saw Starrk leaning against the wall with a lazy smirk.

"Perhaps you had a bit too much to drink." Ulquiorra explains to me. I give him the evil eye. Somehow I knew this was his terrible way of humor.

"Gee you don't say."

"Relax Ichigo, he's just trying to make you feel better about exposing your lunch on Grimm's lap." I shift over to look at Starrk and sighed.

"I know. I just…I don't know what to do now. I feel embarrassed that I threw up on the guy and those idiots will never let me live it down. Let's not forget how Grimmjow's gonna react. God, I am so freakin' screwed." I was stressing. I couldn't calm myself down. Luckly Ulquiorra and Starrk noticed this and tried comforting me. And for the most part it worked. Ulquiorra helped me stand up and we walked over to the area we were in before.

"And he returns. God I have never seen an epic fail as big as that one. How do you do it? How do you manage to make me laugh every single day?" Nnoitra asked me. I ignored his question because I had a feeling it was rhetorical. I went over to my bag and fished out my toothbrush from it, then made my way back to bathroom. While I brushed my teeth I could hear the sound of running water from what I assumed was the bathroom up stairs. Moving my gaze downwards I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash.

"Welcome back Grimmjow. How was your trip to Chunks Ville, pleasant I hope." I heard Gin say to Grimmjow. I could hear Grimmjow suck his teeth which made me flinch slightly.

"It was fuckin' terrible. I feel like that shit's still on me. Where is he anyway?" Grimmjow said.

"He's in the bathroom still. I think he's brushing his teeth, although he should be done by now." Ulquiorra informed. I just wanted to hide in there but I had to be a man and walk out. I made sure my gaze didn't meet Grimmjow's as I walked passed him. As I sat down in my pervious spot I saw Nnoitra opening _another _bottle of Vodka.

"So Ichi, you want some?" The asshole thought he was funny but I simply answered his question.

"Why no Nnoitra. I think I had a bit too much to drink today, don't you agree?"

"Yeah no kiddin'…" I heard Grimmjow say from the seat not too far from my own. Starrk cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So guys wanna watch this movie or what? I've got nothing else better to do sense someone thought it would be funny to dare me to stay up the entire night." Starrk said with no real heat in the words he spoke. Ulquiorra placed the movie in Grimmjow's PS3 and then shut off the lights. Everyone else had decided on watching Jeepers Creepers 2, while I wallowed in self-pity. I hadn't really felt up to watching the movie so I just laid there, thinking.

"Aw don't leave the bus you idiots! See? If people would just listen to me in movies, I swear they'd live."

"Nnoitra, you barley keep yourself alive, how do you expect to keep _other _people alive?" Grimmjow asked. I heard Nnoitra make some form of noise as he continued to watch the movie in silence like everyone else, laughing only at people's deaths. Once that movie was over, they watched Nightmare on Elm Street. As much as I wanted to take part in the fun everyone was having, I didn't really feel like it.

The room was really quiet so I had assumed everyone was asleep. At least that's what I thought. I turned over quietly to see who it was. It was Grimmjow. Grimmjow got off of his seat and cut off the T.V. then traveled up stairs. I wanted to talk to him, apologize for earlier, so kicked off my cover and followed after him. When I reached the top of the stairs, I looked left and right to see which direction the man I was looking for had gone in. I heard the sliding of a door off to the left so that's where I went next. Finding a door that lead to a pool area, I watched as Grimmjow sat in one of the lawn chairs. I quickly slide the door open and then close it behind me as I walk closer to Grimmjow. He notices someone behind him and when he turns to face me, I freeze, like I had been caught taking money from and old lady's purse.

"U-Uh hi."I say awkwardly and I shift back and forth.

"Hey." Grimmjow turns back around to watch the moon reflect off the pool.

"Look Grimm, I'm sorry- "

"You ever just come outside and watch the sky Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks me as he turns his head slightly.

"No I-I've never really done that before?" I say to him, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Come sit with me…"

"Uh okay." I sat in the chair that was next to his. The chair wasn't really spaced out; it was less than arm's length. It was a while before either of us said anything.

"I ain't mad that you threw up on me if that's what you were thinking." He finally said. I let out a sigh relief. I still had my gaze towards the ground; I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did, I'd die from embarrassment or arousal. Whichever hit me first, I suppose. I felt Grimmjow's finger's under my chin raising it so that I was looking him in the eye. I stared at him wide eyed and I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey, I told you I ain't mad at you. C'mere." He pulled me on his lap and I just sat there for a moment, breathing in his scent of some form of body wash and the light scent of rain. It was so intoxicating; I couldn't get enough of it. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and licked it slightly. I sucked on the skin lightly but not enough to leave a mark.

"I am sorry for puking on you." I said as I sat down completely on Grimmjow semi hard cock and grinded against the thin material of his basketball shorts.

"Don't start a game you can't finish, Ichi." He warned. I only smirked against his neck before pulling away to look at him.

"I'm not playing games anymore, Grimm." I grabbed his cock lightly giving it a squeeze before getting off his lap completely. I got on my knees and looked up at him with passion.

XoXoXOXoXoX

At first I thought this was another one of his games but when Ichigo lowered himself to his knees. I knew he was serious. He gave me this look that practically screamed 'Fuck Me'. He pulled my dick out from the boxers I had been wearing and gave a light lick to the tip.

"S-shit…" He did that for a while before slowly taking me inside him more. He swallowed around me and grabbed what he couldn't' fit inside of his mouth. He began to pump and twist his hand while he sucked on my dick like it was the tastiest thing he had ever tasted. I ran my hand through his surprisingly soft orange spikes and gripped them tightly. He groaned around me.

"Fuck Ichi, do that shit again." He did as he was told and groaned around me. Then he did something completely unexpected. He fuckin' deep throated me, me of all people. I don't want to brag but I gotta say I'm larger than the average male. And Ichigo is just taking me inside of him as if I was some pencil dick.

"Shit, shit, fuck!" All I could do was moan helplessly and he played with my balls, rolling them around in his slightly rough hands. I could feel my release coming soon. I started to thrust inside his insanely hot mouth. I pushed him further down until he was nose deep in blue pubes. He didn't seem to mind though. I made the fatal mistake of making eye contact with him as he was sucking me and I lost it. I came inside his mouth as I let out a growl of approval. I could feel Ichigo swallowing every drop he was given. When he was done he pulled off of me and put a finger to his mouth, licking off the little cum that had managed to get on his finger. Once he licked it off he said one word that made my dick twitch.

"Tasty." He got off his knees and stood up while I sat still trying to catch my breath.

"Well it's been fun, I hope that made up for the blowjob earlier." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Wait! How did you learn how to do that?" He just smiled at me and walked into the house.

"Everyone is entitled to their dirty little secrets, Grimm. This is mine. I'm sure you have yours." I heard as the door slid close. I chuckled to myself.

"He's gonna be the death of me someday."

XoXoXOXoXoX

I woke up the smell of food. That's not something I was used to considering I lived alone. I made my way out of my bed and groggily walked down stairs. As I made my way to the kitchen, I thought about what happened with me and Ichigo last night. After he went inside the house I went up into my room and laid awake thinking about the boy. And when I _did_ manage to get to sleep, he invaded my dreams, the little fucker.

I saw all the guys making their way to the kitchen like I had been doing. We exchanged good morning and such and walked in a group.

"Well good morning guys. You all ready for breakfast?" Ichigo asked us. The other's seemed surprised he was cooking but I personally pegged Ichigo for the cooking type.

"Yes honey. What did you make me?"

"He cooked for all of us dumbass." Nnoitra said angrily. I had almost forgotten the man was _not_ a morning person. Everyone else seemed fine.

"A guy can dream can't he?" Nnoitra glared at me and snorted.

"You're not allowed to have dreams anymore then." I chuckled at him and grabbed a plate from the top shelf. I peeked over Ichigo's shoulder to see what he was cooking. My mouth watered at the sight of fluffy scrambled eyes, pancakes, sausage links, and bacon, God how I loved bacon. Ichigo placed the food in the middle of the table and the feast began. The other's grabbed plates while I made my way to the table and picked up some of everything. When everyone else got to the table, they did the same thing. I grunted in delight.

"You know I'm gonna marry you someday, right?" I say with my mouth full.

"Chew and swallow first, idiot."

"Pass the syrup." Starrk grunted from across the table. I than heard a giggle. No not a manly giggle, not that any man _should_ giggle but it was… girly.

"It's nice to know that you boys haven't changed much, you're all still pigs when it comes to manners. But I can't say that about all of you because I _do_ see some faces I don't recognize." I heard someone say. It sounded so familiar but I had to be sure, so I turned around. My assumption was right. I swallowed my food before I spoke.

"Neliel…"

**Are you guys satisfied now? Or do I have to write more? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter that you guys so desperately begged for. Remember to review. Until next time, Bye-Bye! **


	9. The Family Matter

** I am back everyone to update TDS! I'm really excited about this chapter. And I know you guys just love when I leave cliffhangers! I do not own Bleach. Enjoy the story and remember to review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

So I was totally confused. The dining room went from loud grunting of delight to pure silence in like two seconds. I can't even get them to shut up in class and then this woman comes in and says one sentence. Like, seriously. What the hell? I wanted to know how this woman was and apparently so did Shuhei.

"Uh, I hate to be rude but who are you?" The woman took her sights off of Grimmjow and turned to face me. She smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but notice the woman was beautiful. She had seaweed green hair, large hazel nut colored eyes, and a figure that's make any woman jealous. She walked up to me and crushed me in a hug. Almost like a death trap, really.

"You must be Ichigo! I have heard so much about you! I've got to say that when Grimmjow said your hair was orange I had my doubts. But you are just adorable! My names Neliel but you can just call me Nel. I'm Grimmjow's older sister." She said as her breast suffocated me.

"Nel get off him. You gonna crush him with your ginormous tits." Grimmjow reached to pull Nel off and I was freed. I fixed myself and looked at Grimmjow. He didn't necessarily look too happy about seeing his sister. I did plan to find out why, just not right now.

"It's nice to meet you Nel. I didn't know Grimmjow had a sister, he doesn't really mention his family very much."

"I would imagine. Grimmjow doesn't really have the greatest relationship with-" Grimmjow stands up and pushes his chair back with force and glares at Nel.

"That's enough Nel. He doesn't need to know our whole life's story. I already gave him the facts of our family. He doesn't need to know any more than that." Grimmjow said as he walked away from the table. Everyone else at the table picked with their food, trying to ignore Grimmjow's sudden outburst. I tried to go after him but Nel put her hand on my chest as she shook her head.

"Let him cool down. When he gets like this, it's better to just let him work it out by himself. You guys can leave now, I know you probably don't want to eat any more. I'll clean up." The boys clear the area and headed back down stairs. Their movements weren't rushed as they walked inside to the basement. I looked at Nel as she began to pick up the dishes from the table. I sigh quietly and help her pick up the plates.

"You don't have to do this. I said I'd do it."

"Yeah but don't you think it's be easier to have someone help you." She didn't answer me. I wasn't really expecting her to. She walked over to the kitchen and placed the plates and such in the sink. I did the same and picked up the dish rag and started washing. Nel picked up a drying towel and began to dry the dishes after I washed them. We did this in silence for a while until I heard sniffling. I glanced over at Nel; she was crying. She noticed me looking at her and she wiped her eyes.

"Heh sorry about that. I had a moment of weakness. Grimmjow doesn't normally get upset about such simple things but it's been like this for a while now, since he's coming of age soon. I just don't know what to do, Ichigo." I didn't have any clue what she was talking about but it sounded serious. I had no place to ask her what she was talking about; it was none of my business.

"I've known Grimmjow for a while and I've picked up on the little things he does. So I know a little of what you're going through, at least the part with Grimmjow anyway. He's as stubborn as a mule and he thinks he knows what's right all the time but in reality, he doesn't. Whatever Grimmjow's going through right now, it's probably him fighting the inevitable. He knows he has to grow up at some point, I just think that maybe this is a big transition for him. You should just talk to him and tell him that he has to face it head on, whether it be good or bad." I tell Nel.

Nel lets out a giggle and hug me, lightly this time. Her voice is almost a whisper but I still hear her.

"For you not to know what's going on, you sure gave some great advice. But I wonder if you would still tell Grimmjow to face his problems head on if you knew what he was being asked to do. Tell me Ichigo, do you like my brother?" I shift uncomfortably. I'm assuming she noticed my discomfort so she changed the subject.

"Do you want to know about our family Ichigo?"

"I do but I feel like it would be invading Grimm's personal information."

"Think of it this way; you were going to have to find out at some point."

"Well when you put it that way." I felt bad for doing this but I wanted to know more about Grimmjow. It's not like he would tell me, especially after that outburst at the table. Nel pulls me over to the living room and sits me down on the couch. She places her hands in her lap as she began to speak.

"Did you know Grimmjow's mother died in a car accident when he was 4?" I shook my head. I would have never guessed.

"When his mother died, Grimmjow was young and he didn't really understand why his father was so upset. Of course people explained to him his mother wouldn't be coming back and amazingly, he accepted that. He couldn't understand why his father couldn't accept it though. He felt it was unfair that he had to learn to live without his mother but his father still had a hard time letting go of her. What Grimmjow didn't understand was that his father was depressed, so depressed that it was affecting his health. Several people convinced him to live a happy life, even if it was just to please Grimmjow. And that's what he did; he lived a lie for Grimmjow's sake."

"My father on the other hand died. I went through the same thing with my mother. She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and she made no attempt to get better. However she did have appearances to keep up so that was her only reason to let my father go. Eventually Grimmjow's father met my mother and they hit it off. Not long after they got married, I was about 13 and Grimmjow was 10. He wouldn't accept us as his family right away but the time he and I spent together when our parents went on business trips was meaningful to him."

"My mother owns a magazine company and Grimmjow's father owns an energy plant along with some minor companies. And eventually he-"

"Hey Neliel! Can you come up here for a second?" I heard Grimmjow call from upstairs. It startled me greatly. I looked up at Nel and she rose gracefully from her seat and glanced at me.

"I'll finish the rest later. I think it's finally about that time I had that talk with Grimmjow." She said as she made her way upstairs. I sat there a few moments trying to decide if I should wait for her or just go downstairs with the others. I opted for going downstairs. I got up and walked into the basement and wasn't surprised to see Nnoitra pouting.

"Why do you always think somebody cheated because you can't win?"

"I didn't say you cheated, I said that someone fucked with my controller. Big difference!"

"It's the same shit!" I laughed as I see Shuhei's vein bulge out of his head. The boy really looked like he wanted to punch Nnoitra. And personally, I had no doubt he would do it. Gin claps his hand together to get everyone's attention.

"Alright already. No more arguing about dumb shit. Nnoitra face facts, you suck at Tekken, and games in general. Shuhei, you should know better than to argue with someone who's as stupid as Nnoitra. He's so dumb that no matter what you say to him about the issue, he's going to argue with you like he has a valid point." Gin said teasingly.

"Oi, fuck you! No one asked for your shitty opinion. I'll just have Ichigo kick your ass again."

"Hey I don't anything to with this conversation. Just let me watch this argument unfold in peace." We all laugh at my comment and everything cools down a little bit. I get down on the floor and gather up my things so I can get ready to leave.

"Why are you packing?" Starrk asks me. I give a questionable look and I can feel the hickey on my neck tingle as he spoke.

"W-Well why aren't you? Don't we leave later on today?" Starrk shakes his head.

"Nah, we're staying the entire weekend. And don't think Grimmjow's gonna let you leave early either."

"Wait I didn't know we were staying until Sunday! I only brought an outfit for one day. Aw shit! Now what am I going to do?"

"Go see if Grimmy has some extra clothes. They probably won't fit you properly but at least you'll have something to wear." As much as I hated to admit it, Gin was right. I nod my head and stand up and head up stairs. It was then that I realized that I had no idea where Grimmjow's room was even located. So I just wondered around. After about 2 minutes of searching I heard voices coming toward the end of the hallway. I could easily identify those voices as Grimmjow and Nel. I thought maybe it would be best if I just walked away, let them finish they're talk and then I'd come back later. But then again, it wouldn't take but 5 seconds to ask for some clothes, so I continued down the hallway. When I made it to the door, it sounded like hell had broken lose inside the room. Nel was yelling and Grimmjow was yelling louder.

I knew I should've just walked away right then, but I couldn't help myself. So I placed my ear near the door. I heard Grimmjow yell first.

"No Nel I'm not fuckin' doin' it! I don't give a shit about what the old man wants. What about what I want!? Don't I have a say in my future, in my happiness!?"

"Of course you do! Dad is just asking you to think about it. It's not like you didn't know this was coming! You've known about this _way_ longer than I have!"

"Don't put this on me Nel! You act like I wanted this shit to happen!"

"Bullshit Grimm! You knew but you kept avoiding it like it was going to go away and it's not! It's still there Grimm, the problem is still there. Look, I know what you're going through. I didn't want to take over mom's business either, but I got over it! I still loathe the idea but you know what? I can't just let mom's business just go downhill, not after everything she's been through to keep it in her family's name. Same with dad! You are going to have to take over his company at some point!"

"But I don't want too! That's the thing! And does that old piece of shit realize that I'm gay? Why the hell does he want me to have an arranged fucking marriage? It's like I don't have a say in anything. He thinks he can run my life from France? Fuck him!"

I feel my heart beat slower as Grimmjow talks about an arranged marriage but I continue to listen.

"And what about Ichigo, huh? What's going to happen when he figures out you're moving to France at the end of the year!? And for a marriage, no less! I can tell he really likes you, and you're just going to stomp on his feelings, like he's worthless. Don't you think he has a right to know about all of this!? Or are you just using him? Look, dad's giving you 4 months. With that, let Ichigo know everything. Tell him so he's not left looking like an idiot when you leave for France."

"I don't have to tell him anything because none of that is going to happen. I'm not going to France, I'm not taking over the old man's companies, and I'm not getting married." Grimmjow says but it's almost as if he was in denial. His voice sounds so empty.

"Grimmjow, you know you can't change what's going to happen. I convinced dad to let you finish out the school year but that's all I can do. When you turn 18 that's when he said he'll start grooming you to be his successor. You only have 4 months Grimm. Live it to the fullest okay? I'm going back to France in two days. Just…Give it some thought." I hear Nel say. I can feel myself crying but I can't stop the tears from falling. Grimmjow is leaving and there was nothing I could do about it. I have to leave, this house felt cramped. I need air, I have to get out. I run downstairs and head for the door. I stumble as I open it and run out. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to go. I didn't even have on shoes. I just ran as fast as I could. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I can escape the truth.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Sorry bout' yellin' Nel. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." I say to her. She knows I hate raising my voice at her. To me, it's like raising my voice at my mom. Nel practically raised me so I feel like I disrespected her when I do. She smiled at me and patted my head.

"It's fine Grimm. We both yelled and we got it out of our system, so let's go back down stairs and have some fun while I'm here!" I chuckle a little as she dragged me towards the basement. It always amazed me that we could yell as each other but then act like nothing happened. When we reached the living room, we saw all the guys coming up the stairs.

"Where the hell are you guys goin'?"

"We came lookin' for Ichi. We thought maybe you raped him while he asked you for some extra clothes since he didn't have any." Gin said. I was confused; no one mentioned anything about Ichigo asking me for clothes or that he needing extra ones at that.

"Okay, what you talking about? Ichigo didn't ask me for clothes? Or come up stairs for that matter."

"Yeah he did. And we can't find him anywhere. We searched all over this house." Shuhei said. That just didn't make sense, where could he be then?

"Hey Grimm, I think you better come look at this." I hear Nel say from the front door. I hadn't even noticed her leave my side. We walk over to where she was and we saw the front door cracked open. Nel looks up at me with sad eyes.

"I think Ichigo overheard our conversation and ran off." I stare wide eyed at the door and run a shaky hand threw my hair.

"Shit…"

**And now everything comes out. This chapter was more so serious than anything, but I hope you still got a little laugh out of this. Let me know what you guys think. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!**


	10. Search For Me

** TDS is back for another update! Thank you for all of the people reviewed, much appreciated as always. And for the guy named Mark who reviewed, I'm glad you have been enjoying my story. Your review caught my attention because Mark is normally a guy's name, so I'm going to assume you're a guy. Which, I think, is pretty damn cool. Most of the Fanfiction population is female so to have a guy here once and a while is refreshing. Anyway, please enjoy the story. I do not own Bleach**

**WARNING: **** This chapter will contain sexual activities between two men. If you don't like, then please don't read. You have been warned.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Shit! Shit! How long ago did he come upstairs to get clothes?" I ask in panic.

"Probably about 8 or 9 minutes ago." Gin replied. I wasn't expecting this to happen. Ichigo wasn't even supposed to know about my engagement or the fact that I'm going to France. But shit had to spilled over and now I have to clean it up. I ran a hand threw my soft, blue hair for the millionth time.

"What happened exactly?" I hear Starrk ask. For the first time in years he actually sounded awake and alert. I look over at Starrk and frown deeply.

"He overheard me and Nel talking about the plans for my engagement and me departing to France." Everyone who knew Grimmjow personally knew what he was going through with his parents.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're going to France? When the hell were you going to tell Ichigo?" I cringed at the sound of Ichigo's name.

"I didn't plan on telling him until a couple days before I left. I couldn't handle how he would react he found out. And now he knows, and he did exactly what I didn't want him to do."

"Now is seriously not a good time to sit and pout about mistakes. The more time we waste, Ichigo is getting further and further away from us." Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra's right. We have to get moving. Ulquiorra, you come with me and we'll search for him by car. Nnoitra, you and Starrk search by the stores couple blocks down from here. See if they've seen him run by. Shuhei, you and Gin search in the opposite direction of Nnoitra and Starrk. Grimmjow, you do whatever you can to find Ichigo. If anyone gets any clues, call Grimmjow. It's gonna get dark soon, so we better start looking before the sun goes down." Nel commanded. They run out the door and Nel is the last person there. I grab a hoodie and slip it on and made sure to grab my phone.

"I have a feeling we'll be looking for him for a while, Nel."

"We'll find him though." I rush out of the house and keep straight. I run inside a couple stores and ask if they've seen a young man with orange hair. They look at me like I've lost my mind so I turn and leave. Anybody who's seen a kid with orange won't forget something like that. I do this same process in about 5 more stores. I turn around and go in the opposite direction I started in. I slow my pace down and talk to a couple people. Some of them were nice and politely told me they haven't seen such a boy around here and others don't even answer my question.

The thought of Ichigo makes my head hurt. There are so many questions I have to ask him when I find him. I stop to catch my breath as I lean against a light post. Things weren't looking so good, I felt like I've been out here for forever. I haven't gotten any phone calls from anybody. We weren't making any headway. It was already getting so late. I glanced down at my phone for the time. It read 5:22pm. If we didn't find Ichigo quickly the sun would go down, making it harder to spot him.

It was at that point in the year where the sun would go down at 6 o'clock. And 6pm was approaching fast. I pull myself off the light post and get ready for another search around the town. I stop when I feel something tug at my hoodie.

"Uhm excuse me. I saw you earlier asking people if they've seen a man with orange hair. I tried to catch up to you but you were moving so fast." I turn to face the woman who was about half my size. She had big brown eyes and brown hair in a bun with some of her hair hanging in front of her face. I grip her shoulders tightly and bring her close to me.

"Have you seen him!?" I ask desperately. She nods her head. I can tell she's frightened.

"Yes, he was leaning on this lamp post earlier. I work across the street at that café and I saw him standing out here, alone. He was limping slightly so I came out here to see if he was okay. I even offered him a cup of coffee. But he refused. He ran off in the direction and then turned left. I hope this is of some use to you." I stare at the girl and bring her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. I promise to pay you back. Anything you need, I'll get it." She smiles at me and waves me off.

"You better hurry. It's getting chilly out here and I don't think he had a jacket." The woman was right. I nod and run towards the direction the woman told me Ichigo went. As I ran, I made sure to call Nel.

_"You find him?"_

"No but a woman saw him earlier and talk to him. She saw which way he went too. I'm headed in that direction now. You guys keep searching there incase Ichigo traveled back there."

_"Okay."_ I slide my phone close without saying good bye. I was growing even more frustrated and anxious by the minute. Ichigo could be close. That thought alone drove me to keep looking for him.

"Damn it Ichigo. Where are you?" I ask myself.

XoXoXOXoXoX

It was no good. It had gotten dark and it was hard to see. We spent 3 whole hours looking for Ichigo, and nothing. I tried to let myself think happy thoughts, tell myself that Ichigo was okay, he was safe, and he had on something warm. I tried to think of shit like that but to be honest I didn't know if any of those were true. I didn't know if Ichigo was safe and I didn't if Ichigo was warm. The only thing I did know was that he was injured from what the woman told me about him limping off. This town wasn't even that big, where the hell could Ichigo be!?

I sat down on some rusty bench that was located under a light post. I place my elbows on my knees and breathe deeply, watching the white puffs of air escape my mouth. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't have to look at it to know it was Nel calling me. She had been for the last 30 minutes.

"Yeah?"

_"Now you answer the phone!? Whatever, we're all in a café warming up. You should come here too."_

"You're all sipping hot coco while Ichigo's probably freezing to death?"

_"Grimmjow it's not like that and you know it. The guys are cold and I know you are too. You're just too stubborn to admit it."_ She was right, I was cold. But I wasn't going to stop looking for Ichigo for something so minor.

"Your point?"

_"Look Grimm, we wanna find Ichigo too but the fact of the matter is, we don't know where he is. Running around wasting our energy isn't going to find him any quicker."_ I remain quiet. I don't really have anything else to say.

_"Grimmjow, we've decided to go to the police and report Ichigo as a missing person. It's the only thing we can do for him at this point."_

"Wait! Before you do that let me check one more place. If he's not there, you can go to the police and I'll go to Ichigo's house. Just…Give me 40 minutes." I hear Nel sigh.

_"40 minutes Grimmjow, nothing more, nothing less. If I don't hear from you in that time, I'm going to the police."_ She hangs up. I get up from my spot and run in the direction of Ichigo's red headed friend. It's not that far from where I am, so I'm sure I can get there in about 5 minutes.

I arrive at the house and wasted no time banging on the door. I didn't wait long before a smaller version of Renji answered the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Your brother, where is he?"

"What do you want with my brother?" he asks me. I feel my eye twitch.

"Just go get your damn brother!" I then see Renji coming towards the door. He moves the smaller red head inside the house before closing the door behind him. The red heads face was blank as he walked closer to me. Out of nowhere he pulls his hand back and slams it in my face.

"What did you do to him?" Renji asks me menacingly. I look up at him from my spot on the ground. I wasn't expecting him to hit me, let alone know about what was going on.

"Look he overheard me and my sister talking about some family shit. He heard me say something about my arranged marriage and about me moving to France and he ran off." I say as I get up from the ground. I hear Renji growl as he knocks me back down.

"You don't think you're supposed to tell someone that!? What's wrong with you? Are you stupid or just plain retarded?" He yells at me. I remain on the ground as blood drips from my lip.

"It's hard to explain. I thought by not telling him it would be fine. I mean, he has told me on more than one occasion that he doesn't like me in any way, shape, or form."

"And you believe him!? God, you're stupider than me. Anybody see Ichigo likes you. I chose not to because I didn't want to believe it. And you didn't either! You thought if you just believed he didn't like you, it would be easier to avoid telling him. You're a selfish bastard, you know that!" I pull myself up in a sitting position. I growl under my breath and look at Renji.

"You don't think I know that! I'm well aware that what I did was out of self-pity. I couldn't face him because I'm a coward. I only think of myself and how it will affect me and not other's. It's easier that way! Isn't that why you decided to confess to Ichigo? Because you thought you would get Ichigo. Did you even think about if Ichigo just wanted to stay friends before you confessed?" Renji stared at me. He didn't move anything but his hand. He stretched it out for me to grab it. I took his hand.

"I confessed to Ichigo because I wanted to. I knew he would turn me down because he liked someone else, but I didn't puss out because I knew he would say no. I told him at the last minute because I knew it would be unfair to both myself and Ichigo. Ichigo at least deserved to at least know how I felt before he decided to turn me down. I have no regrets about that. Can you say that about yourself? Are you happy you didn't tell Ichigo about all this bullshit?"

"Of course not. It's been eating away at me seen I found out he left the house." I mumble.

"Then go find him. There's a park about two away from here that me and Ichigo used to play at when we were kids. He used to go there a lot when his mother past. There's a bridge over a pond when you walk through the entrance of the park. If you stand on it, you can see the whole park from that area. Ichigo is most likely to be there."

"Thanks Renji."

"Before you go, I want you to know this; if you hurt him in anyway, emotionally, physically, mentally. I don't care, I'll kill you." Renji said as he watched me turn around.

"You don't have to worry about that." I say before I dash off in the direction of the park.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Damn it's cold." I mutter under my breath. After I ran away from the house, I came here. It was the first place that came to mind. It was a park I used to come to when I was a little kid. I would play here with Renji for hour until my mom came to pick us up. But once she died, I came here just to people watch. It calmed my nerves and made all my problems seem irrelevant. I hadn't really expected to stay out here for so long, but I got so caught up in my thoughts I lost track of time. I figured Grimmjow wouldn't come after me so I had all the time in the world to watch the stars.

I probably should be on my way home but I don't think I would make it very far. I had sprung my ankle trying to run away from the house. It doesn't help that I've got no jacket or any means to keep me warm. I sigh to myself and see the puff of air escape my mouth.

"Why would Grimmjow not tell me about something like that? I guess this is my fault to. I never did tell him about how I really felt. I had my chance when we were alone at the pool, but I couldn't do it. And I don't even know if Grimmjow likes me like that." God just sitting here thinking about such depressing things makes me want to throw up. I try not to let my mind drift to Grimmjow but it's so hard, especially when I can hear him calling my name so vividly.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!" Damn that sounds real. I look over at the bridge and I see the person who I've been thinking about constanly. The person who I've been dying to see but at the same time been trying to escape from. His name slips from my lips easily.

"Grimmjow." I see him run over to where I was and I panic. I can't face him right now. I'm a total freakin' mess! I try to climb down the Jungle Gym, but instantly cringed as I apply pressure on my foot. I then feel something grab my ankle.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I finally made it to the bridge Renji was talking about. I went right in middle of the bridge so I could see everything. And there he was, sitting at the very top of the Jungle Gym. I could see he still breathing by the small, white clouds coming from his mouth. I quickly pull out my phone and hitting the redial button.

_"Hello."_

"Nel I found him. He was at a park. Go straight home and I'll bring Ichigo back."

_"Grimm I can just come get-"_ I hung up before she could finish her sentence. I didn't want her to come and get us. I wanted to talk to Ichigo alone. And I wasn't waiting another minute.

"Ichigo!" He didn't even hear me. So I tried again.

"Ichigo!" This time he heard me. He looks my way dazedly. He must have realized it was me because he tried to climb down the Jungle Gym to run again.

"That shit ain't happenin'." I sprint towards Ichigo and grab his ankle to pull him down. But he started screaming.

"Ahh! Fuck. Let go!" he scream as he kicked his undamaged leg wildly.

"Stop Ichigo. It's just me. I didn't know this was your bad ankle. I'm letting go, see?" I told him as I let go slowly. He stopped thrashing around wildly and sat back where was originally. I climb up next to him and hug him gently. I let out a sigh of relief as he stays in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me? About the engagement, I mean." I hear him ask. I knew the question was coming, I just thought I had a little more time.

"I didn't want you to find out about it. I know for a fact that I'm not getting married, but I do have to go to France. No matter how many time I deny it, I still know I have to go."

"I see." He says as his voice cracks. It breaks my heart to hear him sound like that.

"Ichi, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I did plan on telling you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The thought of me not being able to be with you and only you, killed me inside. Ichigo I want you to know that I have to leave in 4 months. You probably already know that, I just want you to hear it from me. Not by you overhearing it." I look over at him and I die a little inside. He doesn't make a sound as tears roll off his cheeks.

"So, did you use me when we were at the pool? To get what you wanted? Was that how it was going to be?"

"God no! That happened because we both wanted that. You can't deny that Ichigo. I have true feelings for you. I'm telling you so I want you to tell me. How do you really feel about me?" He seemed startled by the question. He doesn't say anything at first and I start to think he wouldn't say anything at all.

"I like you." It caught me off guard. I had been hearing it from other people all day but hearing it from Ichigo himself made my stomach do backflips.

"Huh?"

"I said I like you! I like you Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques! I hate that I've come to like you so much! I hate that smile you do when you're up to no good. I hate that you make my stomach do flip flops whenever I look at you. And I hate that you made me like you. That's why I hate that you'll be leaving me. It's not fair." He cries out. I wasn't expecting for him to tell me that much but I'm glad he did.

"Come let's get down from here. Everyone's worried about you." I tell him as I wipe tears from his face. He looks shocked for a moment but he let me help him down. Once we get to the ground, I take off my hoodie and hand it to him.

"Here, I don't know how warm it'll keep you but it's better than nothing, right?" He nods as he slips it over his head. While he's doing that, I bend down in front of him.

"Grimm, what are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to let you walk on a jacked up ankle, do you? Don't fight it, just get on my back." I heard him sigh before he places his arms around my neck tightly, but not enough to strangle me. I grab his legs and began to walk. The pace was calm and steady. I wasn't really in a rush to go home; I had everything I had been looking for all day. I could hear steady breathing from behind me, which indicated that Ichigo had fallen asleep. I sigh.

"I can't say that I won't be going to France but I can promise you I'm not getting married to someone that's not you." I continue to walk about 20 minutes before I reach my house. I opened the door and found everyone in the living room.

"Grimmjow!" I hear everyone yell. They crowded around me but I pushed them away.

"I'm fine. Damn, you guys are like Vultures surrounding a dead body."

"Yeah he's fine." Gin breaths out and makes his way back to the couch.

"No he aint! Look at his lip, it's busted." Nnoitra said.

"I got into a little scuffle along the way."

"Ha bullshit! Renji punched you didn't he?" Shuhei asked. I chuckle.

"Yeah. Twice." They laugh as I head upstairs.

"Where are you going Grimm?"

"Taking him to bed and taking my ass in the shower. I smell like a shit sandwich." Nel giggles but doesn't question it.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I wake up to the sound of a shower. I groan lowly. A shower would be so nice. I open my eyes and I realize I'm in Grimmjow's house. Or in his bed for that matter, which means that Grimmjow must be in the shower. I sit up slowly and kick my legs over the edge of the bed. I slowly make my way to the bathroom that connected to Grimm's room. It takes me longer than I would have liked to admit but hey, I'm injured. I open the door quietly and step in the bathroom. I watched through the coated glass as Grimmjow washed his body. I take off my clothes and slide the door open.

Grimmjow jumps but when he sees it's me, he relaxes.

"What are you doing out of bed? Go lay back down and rest your ankle."

"I wanted a shower. And besides, I wanted ask you something." I say lowly. This gets his attention. He pulls me in and slides the glass door shut. He waits for me to speak as we stand in the shower.

"Did you mean what you said?" I ask him as I grip his shoulders lightly. He doesn't seem to know what I'm talking about.

"When you were carrying me, you said that you wouldn't get married to someone that wasn't me. Did you mean it?" Grimmjow blushes and glances down a little.

"I thought you were sleeping when I said that. I meant it though. I won't get married to someone that's not you, Ichigo." He says to me. I smile as I lean forward and connect his lips to mine. It doesn't take long for Grimm to respond. He grabs the back of my neck and places his other hand on my hip. We kiss until I pull away for air.

"Grimm. I want you." He growls at me but I don't think it was for a bad thing. He moves both his hands to my hips and rubs our erections together. I moan deeply as he continues this process. He descends to his knees and I brace myself against the wall. He strokes my erection roughly which brings out a straggled moan.

"Ah Grimm, feels good." He grins up at me.

"Oh yeah? Then how's this feel?" He asks as he takes me in his mouth. It felt so good. I couldn't form proper words to describe the feeling. All I knew was Grimmjow's mouth was wet and really warm. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting inside his mouth. I gripped his hair tightly and placed my other hand in my mouth to keep from making any ridiculously girly moans. Grimmjow pulled off of me and I gained a little composure that I had lost while Grimmjow was sucking me off.

"Lean against the wall more." He tells me. I do and he picks me up.

"Can't have you on that ankle, now can we?" I blush as Grimmjow gets his fingers wet. He places one under me and pushes in.

"Ahh damn it Grimm. Easy."

"Sorry about that." He moves the finger in and out and it gradually became easier. He then added another one but this one wasn't as painful as the first.

"Ha ah, shit…" Grimmjow had a smug smile on his face as he pulled his fingers out.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I got something that's _much_ better than my fingers." He rubs his dick between my butt cheeks and slowly prods the entrance. I panic a little as I feel him pushing inside me. It fucking hurts. It feels like someone ripping me apart.

"Fuck stop! It hurts."

"Just a bit more Ichi. I promise." He groans out. He stops completely and gives me time to adjust to his thickness. I give him the go and thrusts lightly. At first didn't feel like much of anything but then he hit something inside me that made me go blind for a second.

"Holy fucking shit! Grimmjow again!" Grimmjow laughs before thrusting hard. The pace was fast, hard, and everything else in between; not that I was complaining. I grabbed Grimmjow shoulders roughly and felt my nails digging into his skin. He hissed lightly but kept thrusting.

"Damn Ichi. You're tight."

"Ha ha ahnn, more Grimm!" My legs wrapped around Grimmjow tighter as I felt my release coming.

"Grimmjow, Grimm. Ah fuck Grimmjow!" I said as I came on his stomach. He pumped himself inside me two more times before emptying himself. We remained like that for a while until Grimmjow pulled out. I felt his semen drip from my abused hole. It was a strange feeling. Grimmjow grabbed his wash cloth and cleaned than semen from my ass and his stomach. He then shut off the water and carried me out of the shower. The air and tiles were cool as he sat me on the floor. I quickly fell.

"My legs feel like jelly." I say quietly. Grimmjow laughs as he dry's me off from the floor. He does the same to himself once he's done with me. Grimmjow then picks me up, and I normally would've yelled but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not today. I yawn as he places me on the bed and scoots closer to me. Grimmjow wraps his arms around me and I lay on his muscular chest. I play with the necklace around his neck that I hadn't noticed before.

Grimmjow then leans up and detaches the necklace and places it around my neck. I look up at him questionably.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I'm giving that to you so you'll know I won't break our promise. You hang on to that until we get married." He says to me. I don't know if I want to laugh or cry so I do both. I wipe away the tears and snuggle closer to Grimmjow as I hold the necklace in my hand with a smile on my face.

**Damn that was a long chapter. I'm tired but I'm glad I wrote this chapter. I hope you guys liked it too. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Until next time, Bye-Bye! **


	11. What's The Deal?

** I'm in the zone! I'm ready to post part 2 of DTS! Please tell me you're excited because I am! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because we are back to the humor in this story! I do not own Bleach. Please remember to review!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

It had been three days since the sleep over at Grimm's place. I can't say why but everything that had happened there seemed so…distant. Everything went back to normal. Or whatever you want to call my life but I certainly wouldn't call it _normal. _I still taught those idiots after school, I hang out with Renji, and last but not least Grimmjow still bugs the shit out of me. But I can't really complain though. I feel like it's a good thing for us, after all the emotions he threw at me, it's nice to see him back to his old, stupid, immature, and retarded self. I will say this though; he's been popping up a lot more often. He's also been bothering Renji too, not in the I-Got-Ichigo-And-You-Don't way almost like they're friends, sort of, not really. I feel like there's a lot of things Grimmjow and Renji aren't telling me. And I say he's been popping up more often because he has. In the weirdest of places too, like now.

I'm currently in my 3rd period sitting on the bleachers at school because my in the middle of my gym class. I'm sitting down because if you recall I sprang my ankle. So I haven't got shit else to do other than watch the other kids in my class get tormented by Coach Zaraki. It was times like this, were I was completely bored out of my mind, where Grimmjow would come and save the day.

"Boo!" I jump at the sudden noise.

"Grimmjow, what the fuck? You could've killed me. What if I had fell off these bleachers, huh?" I scold. He isn't really too concerned by the look of his face.

"Well, I guess you would've had a jacked up ankle and a fucked up back, now wouldn't you." When he said this I couldn't help but wonder why the hell I liked someone like this. That's right, I never explained to you are current status. Well Grimmjow is Grimmjow so you can imagine his excitement to tell the entire school we were, kind of, dating. I, however, would not let that happen. Truth be told, I'm not sure what we are yet but I still wear the necklace he gave me. Not because I want to marry Grimmjow! But because I don't want to forget that he confessed to me. It's sappy, I know but I can't help it. The only things that really changed in our odd relationship is the light touches he gives me or kisses along my neck when weren't at school. I confessed to Grimmjow as well so he just thinks we should go out already. I don't know how I feel about that yet, not about dating openly just us dating in general. Grimmjow says that if two people like each other then they should date because they know how they feel about one another. While that's true, I still have things that I need to sort out. Like the whole Renji thing. Not only does Renji not know about the party but he also doesn't know that I suddenly confessed my feelings for the blue haired bastard. To make matters worse I have no idea how to break all of this down. Renji's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt. I know he still likes me, I can see it every time he looks or smiles at me. If I tell him now, I'll only look like a jerk. It's kind of fucked up but I'm just now remembering this stuff. Turning Renji down for a guy that he obviously despises, yeah that's not gonna go over too well with him.

I groan as all this information processes in my head. I'm brought back to the world of the living as Grimmjow snaps his fingers in front of my face. I slap his hand away and he lets out a sigh of, what I assumed was a sigh of relief.

"Glad I finally got your attention. You've been sittin' here for like 5 minutes just groanin' to yourself. Thought you died or somethin'." I scowl at his words.

"Well I'm happy to know that if I had died you tried your best to bring me back to life. Like snapping you fingers in my face. You completely saved me." Grimmjow lets out a loud laugh and pulls me into a hug. I blush at the sudden closeness but I don't pull away. I see no reason to; he would have just pulled me back towards him anyway.

"You're a jerk you know that?" He looks down at me and smirks.

"Oh yeah, I'm a jerk. I know this." The guys a complete asshole but it's Grimmjow. I don't know why I expect anything less than that.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I ask. I know Grimmjow also has gym this period but he doesn't have gym with _me. _

"You haven't heard? Coach Soi Fon got injured while riding her bike. Heh pretty funny thought actually." I raise a brow.

"She hurt herself…while riding a bike? How the fuck do you hurt yourself on a bike!?" Grimmjow snorts but answers the question.

"Rumors say she rode into a tree because she saw Urahara-sensei and Yoruichi-sensei kissing in the teacher's parking lot. And you know how much she admires Yoruichi so you could imagine how shocking that was for her. So because of that she's out for 2 weeks on recovery. And Zaraki merged our classes until she gets back."

"Huh, if you ask me it's just more children for him to torture. Speaking of which, shouldn't you get down there before he notices you and makes us _both_ run." I state. Once again Grimmjow smirks at me and points towards to the field.

"Nah, I'm good. Zaraki's too busy hounding that poor kid there. Hanataro I think his name is. So, as long I can last…" He looks at this watch. "10 more minutes, I'm good." I guess he had a point. Zaraki normally picks on one person during the hour that we're there; he goes for the weak ones. He tried that on me once, it didn't turn out the way he thought it would. It led to a fight in the Kendo room for the entire hour. The fight ended with me on my back breathing like I had just ran a marathon and left Zaraki supporting himself against the Kendo stick. Ever since that day Zaraki just lets me do whatever, just so long as I run my warm up lap. The only problem with that fight with Zaraki is that he wants to fight me all the damn time!

"So Ichi, what are we gonna do since we got 8 minutes to ourselves?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you that we're not gonna do anything you're thinking of."

"Oh come on you know Grimmjow is irresistible. So kiss me!" I laugh at him. He's annoying but he makes me laugh a lot.

"Okay since you're not gonna kiss me, you want talk about our plans after school."

"Plans? What plans?"

"We're all going to Starrk's place after tutoring to play games and shit. It's gonna be fun. And Gin wants to see Shuhei again so…yeah. You down?" I thought about it for a second. Then I thought about what happened at Grimmjow's house and all the shit we got into.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Be-Because it's going to end up like it did at your place." I stutter out. Grimmjow scratches the back of his head and frowns lightly.

"Well I can promise you that nothing like that is going to happen. Primarily because Starrk's older sister is crazy as shit. You make the slightest noise and she'll rip your balls off."

"I didn't know Starrk had an older sister. That's something new." Grimmjow made a noise of acknowledgement as the bell rang. He helped me stand and walk down the bleachers. I wanted to hurry up and walk in the locker room because if Zaraki saw me, he wouldn't leave me be. When I walked into the locker room I changed into my uniform or at least tried to. It's pretty hard to take off pants when you have a fucked up ankle. I felt a hand on my abdomen.

"You need some help, cripple?" As much as I wanted to kick Grimmjow in the face, I had no other choice but to let him help me. He held me firmly against his body as I took off my track pants. I reached for my pants and pulled them on my waist. I sat down on the bench and watched as Grimmjow disappeared around the corner as he went to go change. I didn't have time to wait on Grimmjow so I limped out of the locker room and headed to my next class, which I was sure I would sleep in. Grimmjow ran out of the locker calling me as I turned the corner. I wasn't too worried that he'd panic; the idiot will find me eventually.

XoXoXOXoXoX

_**3 hours later**_

I made my way into 6th period as Ukitake-sensei started teaching the class. I couldn't help but feel bad that I was interrupting his class with my tardiness.

"Ah so nice of you to join us today Kurosaki-san. May I ask why you were late?"

"Ah well you see. Last weekend I sprang my ankle and it hasn't gotten any better so it's been rather hard to get around you see." I tell him as I pull up my pant leg to reveal my wrapped and swollen ankle. Ukitake-sensei hummed and motioned for me to sit in my seat. He then cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I will be taking a 4 month leave because of my illness and you will have a new teacher and a student teacher as well. It is not as bad as it sounds, I've met this young man and he is rather intelligent. I will be leaving at the end of the week. If you could give this man a warm welcome when he comes here, that would be great. Now, let us get started with class. If you would finish the work that was handed out to you the day before and get into your groups that would be lovely." The class filled with quiet murmurs and shuffling of feet. I had finished the work during gym so I didn't have anything to do. So I just slept as the sun shined on my face. It was so relaxing. I then felt the sun that was shining through the window disappear.

"Ichigo, wake up." I heard Grimmjow say to me.

_So much for relaxing_

"You won't let me sleep will you?"

"Nope, now pick your head up." I groan as lift my head off my desk and glare at him.

"So Ichigo, I had a theory."

"And just what might that be, Grimmjow?"

"If you and I were to fuck in this classroom, what are the chances of us getting caught?" I gape at him.

"What the fuck kind of theory is that!?" Grimmjow burst out in laughter. I had forgotten that I was in class for a second but it was too late. If it was one thing you don't do in Ukitake-sensei's class it was yelling and cursing. And I had done both of them.

" ! If you would please gather your things and head to the detention center."

"B-But Grimmjow!"

"Now, ." What the fuck man. That damn Grimmjow.

"AHHH!"

"And Grimmjow, you feel free to join him as well since you like yelling in my class."

"Not a problem sir." Grimmjow said as he gathered his things happily. I angrily wobbled out of class as my classmates stared at me. I don't even get 5 steps in the hallways before I hear Grimmjow walking behind me.

"You're an asshole you know that, a really big, sloppy, loose asshole." I tell him.

"A loose asshole. That is something I've never heard before, ever." I turn around and flick him off. He laughs at me. I turn to walk down the hallway that led to the detention room but Grimmjow turns me back.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he chuckles a little.

"To freakin' detention, thanks to you."

"Man you really are a good boy. We're not going to detention. Let's just skip it."

"Are you crazy? We could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Mm still trying to find a reason for me to care about getting in trouble considering my reputation around this school. Not only that, I kind of lied to you earlier." I raise a brow.

"Lied about what?"

"I said we would be going to Starrk's house after school. Well there's been a change of plans, we're going now. Starrk and the others are already in the student parking lot."

"We're sk-skipping school? Oh my God! I can't do this. I'm a role model student. My sisters look at me and see a good brother. I have straight A's. I can't do this! It's bad enough that I have detention and now you want me to skip with you idiots!?" I ask franticly.

"Ichi, stop being such a pussy. You're a senior and you've probably never skipped. Live it up a little. Be a bad boy for a day. That's all I'm askin' ya' to do." I'm still unsure about all this. Like _ALL_ of this.

"What about Renjji, does he know about this?"

"Nah, what's the point in telling him? He'd just tell you that I'm corrupting you."

"B-But he'll end up going to tutoring and no one will be there." Grimmjow shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to through me over his shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down! I didn't agree to any of this! Help, corruption! There's corruption going on over here!"

"Geez, Ichi. You are such a pussy. Well too late to back out now anyway. We're already outside and look how nice it is." He says as he adjusts me so I wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

"Fuck the weather. You just broke me out of school!"

"Ichigo, this isn't Shawshank Redemption."

"It might as well be…" I say as I fold my arms over my chest.

"Well if that's the case, you should be thanking me for breaking you out."

"And why is that?"

"Because you would've been sitting in class listening to something you already know. That's so boring. Like Morgan Freemen says in that movie; you either get busy livin' or you get busy dyin'."

"You know, that actually makes sense."

"I know, now get in the car."

"Bastard."

**Ahh I have updated this story. I'm glad I got the serious stuff outta the way because now the fun shit happens in the later chapters without too much of the drama. And no, it's not gonna be like the sleep over a Grimmjow's house. A lot of things are gonna happen so be ready *insert evil laughter*. Hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review. Thanks for reading, until next time. Bye-Bye!**


	12. Put Your Graffiti On Me

** I just couldn't wait to upload this chapter so here it is! And to Mark, yaoi will be coming up soon. Be patient young grasshopper. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I do not own Bleach!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Hey, Grimmjow! Glad you could make it man. And I see you brought a friend." Gin said as he and Grimmjow shook hands. I glared at Gin from my spot next to Grimmjow. I still hadn't got used to his sense of _humor_ yet so every time he called me strawberry it made me want to snap his neck. We had got to Starrk's modest house no more than 5 minutes ago. Everyone else was already here when we got here. Apparently they had skipped the last two hours and had went to go get _supplies_, as Grimmjow called it, for our day of fun. Somehow, I couldn't help but think that their idea of fun wasn't _my_ idea of fun.

"I just want you dumbasses to know that I will not be a part of whatever nonsense and or illegal shit you will be getting into today." Nnoitra tilted his head to the right a little and give me a smirk.

"You made the choice of coming here so you _will_ be participating in today's activities."

"Stop making it sound like these are going to be some camp activities. And for the record, I did not make any choices on coming here. I was taken against my will."

"Oh yeah? If you were taken against your will, what's stopin' ya' from leavin' now?" He asked. He had a point. I didn't have to stay here at all. But if I did try and leave Grimmjow would just drag me back here. So really, it was pointless.

"Oh he just doesn't want to leave his boo thang. Isn't that right Ichi?" I heard Gin say. This is why I hated this man. The things he says to me makes me want to shove rocks up his ass. Pointy rocks. Gin laughs at his own joke and I can hear Grimmjow snickering behind me. I strut up to Gin as he laughs and kick him in the gut with my good foot, which stops his laughing immediately.

"Grimmjow is not my _boo thang! _If you say that shit again, I'm punching you in the eye." I exclaim. I feel Grimmjow grab my waist and sit me down on his lap as Shuhei rushes over to where Gin lay, helping him stand to his feet. I glare as the man manages to successfully stand on his own. Gin once again smiles at me with that creepy as smile of his and places his thumb on his chest.

"That ain't gonna bring me down."

"Then I'll try harder next time…"

"Alright enough of the threats, Ichi. You don't play well with others do you?" I hear him ask me as he brings his lips close to my ear. I then realize that I'm sitting on his lap. I rise up and clutch my ear like it had been burned and blush. When the hell did he place me there!? I look up to find him smirking at me.

"Aw now what's going to keep my lap all nice and warm?"

"A blanket!"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the yelling. We need to get this stuff ready before we don't have enough time to actually do this thing." Starrk says.

"What exactly are we doing anyway?" I ask.

"I thought Grimmjow would have told you already."

"Yeah I didn't tell him because it was already hard enough to get him in the car. Just think of how much harder it would've been if I had told him _that_ too!" Grimmjow said to Starrk.

"Okay just tell me what it is."

"You know how Coach Soi Fon is out on recovery?" I nod my head. "Well we we're going to spray paint her house. I had Nnoitra figure out her daily schedule and it turns out that she leaves at this time of day for about 35 minutes. That would give us enough time to spray paint her house, hide, see her reaction, and get the fuck outta there." I stare in awe as Starrk explains this plan. I couldn't say anything at all, I was absolutely speechless. So, from the spot that I had been standing in, I turned and made my way for the door. There was no way I was going to be a part of that shit! Not me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't leave Ichigo. This is going to be fun, I promise." Grimmjow says to me. I raise a brow at him.

"You're shitting me, right? You guys are talking about spray painting a teachers house. A teacher that works at our school, you tit fucks! Do you know how bad this could end if we were to get caught!?" Grimmjow grips my shoulders and shakes me lightly.

"That's why you don't get caught, Ichi. We'll be fine. And if we were to get caught, I'll take the blame so we all don't go down. And remember what we talked about earlier; you either get busy livin' or you get busy dyin'. So which is it going to be?"

"I love that movie!"

"This isn't about you Nnoitra." I groan. It did sound like fun but I could only think of the negatives. There were so many things that could go wrong with this. But this is my senior year and I haven't done anything fun. Other than read books and do my homework. I haven't even done a sport for all the years I had been in high school. Hell, even Uryuu does archery and he's a bigger nerd than me! Fuck it, what do I have to lose other than my life if my dad find's out what I'm about to do? I sigh and completely give in.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Glad you finally decided to help. It will be a fun experience for you Kurosaki-san." Ulquiorra said. I had almost forgotten he was here he was so quiet.

"Fuck yeah! This is going to be so freakin' exciting. This is much better than going to tutoring, no offense Ichigo. I'm so happy you came up with this Gin!" Shuhei said excitedly as he puts his arm around Gin. And if I didn't know any better, I would say Gin blushed. But I could just be seeing things.

"Nnoitra, go get the funnel and the paint." Ulquiorra said as he opened as bag of balloons. Nnoitra gave a mock salute and ran to go get them.

"Make sure you take off your uniforms. It'd be really fucked up if we got caught because we were too stupid to take off our uniforms." Starrk tells us as he hands us some loose clothes to move in. I change into them and help Ulquiorra fill the balloons with paint. I then see Nnoitra going around handing us something that looked like clothing but I wasn't sure. It wasn't until he got to me that I realized that they were hats and bandanas.

"The bandana is to cover up your face and the hat is for that ridiculously bright hair of yours." He says. I try not to scowl at him but it just comes so naturally. I can't get mad though; my hair was bright and would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Same with Grimmjow.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Once we were done testing the spray paint and filling up the balloons, we headed towards Coach Soi Fon's house. I had to admit, I was scared. Not because we were about to spray paint this woman's home, well that's also a factor but that's not the reason I'm scared shitless. I'm scared because Soi Fon is crazy as shit. In my opinion, she was worse than Zaraki, and that's saying something. She used to be in the military so she treats her students like soldiers. It is literally the worse thing ever. I would know, I had her as my gym teacher last year and she hated me because my hair was orange. I couldn't change that, I was born with this hair color. And even though it's gotten me in some pretty situations, I wouldn't change it for anybody. And I wasn't dyeing it either. And that's what I told her. Needless to say she's hated me for a while because of that.

I glance to my left and right as I walked next to Grimmjow. Everyone had on black. I was carrying a bucket of paint balloons and Starrk was carrying a bag a spray paint and paint cans. All in all, we looked like we were about to rob a bank. That worried me.

"You sure it was a good idea to dress in all black. We look like criminals."

"Yeah, I'm having second thoughts about the color too." Shuhei agreed with me. Nnoitra turns around and glares at me and Shuhei.

"Hey! Stop with the bitchin'! We're literally around the corner, if you want to go back to change your clothes, by all means, please do. I won't stop ya'. But if not, shut the fuck up!" He says as he goes back to the front of the line, leading us to Soi Fon's house. The fact that he yelled shocked me but not for long. I can only glare at his back as he walks ahead of the rest of us.

"What's got him so worked up?" Shuhei asks.

"Well you see, Nnoitra had Soi Fon last year and she failed him because during the gym final where you have to run the 2 mile, he wouldn't take off his bandana when Soi Fon asked him too. Everyone at our school knows Nnoitra won't take off the bandana for anybody. But he's always been like that, even when we were kids so even though Nnoitra finished the 2 mile first, she still failed him for the semester. So he has to take gym all over again. And to make matters worse, he's got Soi Fon again. So it's only natural for him to have a hate for the woman." I hum in understanding. I told you Soi Fon was a bitch.

We stop as Nnoitra peaks around the corner to see if Soi Fon was home. When Nnoitra motioned us it was okay we ran into the front yard. Starrk made quick work of dropping the bag and handing everyone a bottle of spray paint.

"We got 24 minutes until she's estimated to get back. So let use this paint for all it's worth." He said with a lazy grin. I smiled and reached into the bucket, throwing the paint balloon right at the window. Green paint splattered everywhere. I laugh at the action. It was pretty fun. Everyone seems surprised that I threw the first balloon, considering how much of a fuss I put up earlier.

"Berry's got the right idea! Let's fuck her house up!" Nnoitra screeches as he charges towards her front door. I could see Grimmjow throwing the blue paint filled balloons as he grinned like a mad man. I could also see Shuhei sitting on Gin's shoulders as he spray painted a window. It read 'I can see you'. I giggle at the message. Nnoitra's still stationed at the door, painting pictures of large dicks, big bulging veins and all. If the guy wasn't painting pictures of dicks, detailed dicks at that, he actually was good at this. I briefly wonder if he's done this before.

"Take that you cock suck whore!" He yells. I smile as I see Starrk and Ulquiorra painting a picture of an ass and a dick making its way inside. Grimmjow grabs a can of green spray paint and writes; 'Yoruichi will never want you. You have no tits!'. At this point I'm dying of laughter. Gin runs over to the garage and writes; 'Save gas, ride my cock'. Shuhei comes along and finishes the pictures by painting a picture of a roster. They share a laugh. I finished of the last of the paint balloons as I throw some on the roof for all of her neighbors to see.

"12 more minutes guys, let throw the paint." Starrk announces. We crack open the remaining paint cans and dump it on the house; the front, the back. Everywhere. When the paint was all gone we put the empty paint cans back in Starrk's bag. We stood back and admired the master piece we had just created. It was awesome. I shake the white spray paint and walk on the grass. I start to spray the paint, writing out big letters. I can imagine that the guys are wondering what I'm writing. I stand back and smile and so do the others. Nnoitra pats my back as he stares at what I wrote on her grass. It said; 'Thanks for the canvas!'

We grab the bags and every other piece of evidence that could be used against us and hide around the corner. We all crouched together and peek so we wouldn't get caught. Starrk looks at his watch.

"She should be here right about…now." Sure enough she was pulling up to her house. She didn't even park in her drive way as she looked at the picture Ulquiorra and Starrk drew and everything else.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?" She screamed. We laughed as quietly as we could as we continued to watch. I watched as she walked up the garage.

"Save gas, ride my coc- Oh for the love of God! Fucking shit! Motherfuck! Who the fuck did this to my house!?" She screamed as he jumped on her obviously broke leg, which caused her to cringe immediately. She hopped around on one leg before she turned around and kicked her car, with her good leg of course. She fell back in shock as the car alarm went off. She lay on her back and groaned loudly.

"I hate my life!" We laughed so loud as we ran back towards Starrk's house. Well I had Grimmjow carry me because of my ankle but still.

"Take that you bitch!" Nnoitra yelled. Damn today was fun!

XoXoXOXoXoX

"No, the best part is when she fell! Fuckin' priceless!" Shuhei said loudly as he wiped a tear from his eye. It had been like this for the pass 30 minutes. We talked about our favorite parts about spray painting Soi Fon house. We had talked about the same shit but it didn't make it any less funny. I sat back leaning against Grimmjow as we laughed some more.

"Why did we choose Soi Fon's house? It could've been any other teacher, why her?" I ask.

"Cause we hate her…" Starrk said seriously. It was quiet for a moment before we all start laughing even louder than last time. It was so funny because it was true. I did hate Soi Fon.

"H-Hey Starrk, you got something to drink. My throats all dry from laughing too hard." I say still chuckling at Shuhei. He smiles and nods his head.

"In the kitchen. Should be something in the fridge." I nod and push away from Grimmjow, who groans at the sudden loss of warmth. Gin smirks.

"Aw don't worry Grimmy. He's coming back." Grimmjow gives Gin the finger and I smirk and roll my eyes. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge and search for what I'm looking for. I grab a can of lemonade and shut the door. I jump when I see a little girl with light green hair and violet eyes glaring at me. She was no taller than Karin or Yuzu so I just assumed she was young. I relax as I realize that Grimmjow mentioned something about Starrk having a sister.

"What are you doing in my fridge?" I somewhat flinch at her harsh tone. For someone so young she held so much anger in her voice.

"Oh my sorry little girl. I'm a friend of your brothers and I got thirsty so came in here to grab something to drink. You must be Starrk's little sister-ACK!" I don't finish my sentence as she uppercuts me and walks away. I'm left standing there looking stupid. I stand there for a little while longer before I make my way back to the living room. I rub my sore chin. That girl had a helluva uppercut.

"Hey Starrk, you wanna tell me why your little sister just punched the shit outta me." I say as I crack open the can of lemonade. I drink the bitter sweet beverage and let out sigh once I'm done. All of a sudden everyone is laugh. I raise an eyebrow.

"That _little girl _is my older sister. She may be extremely short but she's actually 19 years old. She hates being called anything associated with the word short. So if called her little girl that would explain why she punched you. Don't feel bad for not knowing, everyone who comes here gets punched eventually. That's like initiation around here. You're officially apart of our fucked up little group. Congrats." He says. I smile at him. I glance down at my watch and realize I should be getting home.

"Well guys it's been really fun. I have to get home to help my sisters. I expect you guys at tutoring. See you guys tomorrow." I say as I walk towards the door. They all cheer out goodbyes as I wave at them. I then see Grimmjow walking towards me.

"I'm walking you home, if you put up a fuss, I'm carrying you home. Let's go." I blush a little but walk up to him as he starts to walk.

XoXoXOXoXoX

The walk home was pleasant. It was quiet but it made me feel all fussy inside as I realized Grimmjow was next to me. I also had taken notice that he had gotten closer to me as he walked me home and that made me smile. When we arrived at my house, we walked to the door.

"Uh, thanks for walking me home and stuff. It was nice. I had fun today too. I guess I should be thanking you for breaking me out of school."

"I know. See, being a bad boy isn't all that bad."

"I guess not. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I grab the door knob lightly. I then feel a harsh tug on the door knob and that causes me to fall back.

"ICHIGO! I have been waiting for you all day! Daddy has missed you! Come and give Papa some love." I growl and round house kick him in the face.

"Way to fuck up a good day with your shit dad." I say as I walk over his body. Grimmjow stares at my dad and then stares back at me.

"You just uh…" He starts to say.

"Yeah this happens a lot."

"Ichigo, what have I told you about knocking your father around." My mother said.

"It wasn't my fault, he came at me first." She sighs but helps my dad stand on his feet.

"Oh, you have a guest, Ichigo. Where are my manners, why don't you stay for dinner." She says. Grimmjow smiles sheepishly and politely refuses.

"Oh no, I'm fine." I should have warned Grimmjow that you can't refuse my mother so easily.

"I don't' think you heard me, why don't you stay for dinner?" she says as she smiles sweetly at Grimmjow. Oh sure the look sweet but it really meant 'I want to know why you were with my son so you will stay until I have the answers to my questions.' My mother was the nicest lady on this earth but if she doesn't know your intentions with one of her kids, she'll find out for herself. It scared me that Yuzu inherited that attitude as well.

"You boys are filthy. You should go clean up in time for dinner…now."

"Yes ma'am!" Grimmjow and I said simultaneously as we ran in the house.

"Such lovely boys…"

**There you have it! I loved this chapter, it was so fun to write. Misaki is still alive only because I feel as though Ichigo should have a mother in this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of DTS. They really were delinquents in the chapter XD. Please review. Until next time, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
